Of Scales & Flames (DISCONTINUED)
by TheFunnyMonkey
Summary: Until further notice.
1. Chapter 1

Two figures stood at the side of the ship, one was leaning comfortably on the railing of said ship, the other one standing behind the other. The one on the railing wore a simple black cape that encased his entire body, his red hair blowing along with the night time breeze.

The figure standing behind him had a similar cape but blood red in color, he too had his hair flowing with the wind but to a much lesser extent since his straw hat somewhat protected his head from the outside world.

"You sure about this?" The one with red hair said.

"Yes, I'm sure. If I started my adventure from here... it would be like cheating, I want my adventure to last and to be legit, if that makes any sense. I don't want to start from this point on, only to find One Piece maybe 2 or 3 years later, no, I want to start from the beginning and do it properly." The figure said while walking forward until he was beside the figure with red hair.

The red haired figure chuckled at that. He eventually calmed down and waited a few moment's before answering.

"It actually does make sense, if you were any other person I would have said you're crazy not to start from here. Any man in your shoes would have jumped at the chance to be this close to it. You are really something else, have I ever told you that, Luffy?" He then looked to his right at this figure now identified as Luffy.

"I know they would but, like you said, I'm not any other person, I'm my own man. Well about to be my own man since I'll be turning 17 tomorrow. But aside from advancing in age at a seemingly rapid pace, I want to go out into the world by myself and exit it with the friends I collected from around the world, possibly waiting for me on the other side for another grand adventure. Shank's, I may not be the smartest person around but I at least know that life isn't the nicest thing to ever happen to anyone, I want my life to be the best out of what I can make it before another flame in this world dies out." Luffy said, turning his head to his left to see, the red haired figure, now identified as Shank's, give him a surprised look.

"That's... surprisingly dark coming from you Luffy. But I agree with you nonetheless. I'm guessing you want to start at your home town?" Shank's inquired.

Luffy said nothing but nod.

Shank's looked thoughtful for a moment before unexpectedly chuckling. Luffy looked at Shank's with a raised eyebrow.

"And what's so funny?" He asked.

"Just remembering the day that started all this, you eating that fruit which you thought was a desert and scaring the shit out of all of us." He said before chucking again.

Luffy chuckled as he remembered that day, good memory, that. Luffy suddenly stopped chuckling which Shank's noticed.

"Do you... do you ever think what would have happened if I didn't eat that fruit? I would probably still be in the village doing god knows what but you would still have both your arms and possibly a powerful ability at your disposal. For that I'm sorry."

Shank's took a face of anger before slapping Luffy's back, hard.

"Don't say that you idiot!"

Luffy coughed a little and looked at Shank's with clear question adorned on his face.

"You eating that fruit was the best god damn thing that happened to this crew, sure the whole crew is family and we love each other as though we were born into the same family but holy shit if I didn't say that you joining didn't make us happier than ever before. You gave a lot to this little family of ours and I'll bet you my good arm that they would probably smack you around harder than I did for saying that."

"Sorry..." Luffy muttered.

"Be happy you ate that fruit and gained a family to call your own. But now think about leaving this family and creating your own, having your own adventure, kicking the marine's ass to and fro..." He chuckled. "... start from the beginning and work your way up to the top Luffy, I sure as hell want you to be here beside me as an equal, possibly more so, that's why I gave you my hat, its a promise to me that you'll be the best. I want you to be who you are and kick ass all the way to the top... and when you do get to my level, god is that battle going to be grand, I WANT you to kick my ass and get One Piece and become Pirate King and make me proud, like a son should."

"Heh heh, thanks, dad. You may not be my dad by blood but everything else counts, I'll be sure to kick ass to the top and make you proud of me, although I should ask why you aren't proud of me right now." Luffy grinned a little bit and poked his foster father's side.

"I am proud of you right now but if you become Pirate King, I'll be damned if I didn't said I would implode from the amount of pride I would feel."

"I'll be sure to get a bucket ready when I become Pirate King, I don't think anyone would like the idea of cleaning up an imploded man's body parts off their wall's."

Shank's laughed and punched Luffy's shoulder.

"We'll miss you." He said after he calmed down.

"Not gonna be gone forever you know, you'll be more than welcome aboard my ship when I get one, visit any time you like. Although my crew would be a little miffed that I know THE 'Red haired' Shank's, and that's another thing, why is it that they gave you that title? 'Red Haired' I mean it doesn't really sound creative if you ask me, like how would some famous pirate dude like being called 'Brown Haired' McGee or something?" Luffy chuckled at Shank's misfortune of having a bad title.

"HA! Yeah, I've wondered that too but it doesn't really matter, still scares the shit out of people when they hear it though so I got that going for me, which is nice." Shank's and Luffy chuckled.

After a few moments of silence, Shank's decided ask Luffy something.

"When do you plan to leave?"

"Tomorrow." He gave his short reply.

"Hm. Gonna get Indy make a portal for you?"

"Yeah, I don''t exactly feel like sailing all the way back home just to come right back here and beyond, would take too long and it doesn't exactly sound appealing."

Shank's said nothing but nod, they both went back to looking at the moonlit covered sea, enjoying the warm summer breeze. After awhile of standing doing nothing they decided to call it and say goodnight.

"See you in the morning. Jacks is going to make a hell of a breakfast once he hears about you leaving. He's not exactly gonna like having his little food vacuum leaving with out having anything to remember him by." Shank's put a hand on Luffy's shoulder while Luffy and him chuckle.

"I bet he will, can't wait."

"Hey now, don't think all that food would be for you only, like hell am I gonna let you have all of it. Gonna fight you tooth and nail to the last bone on the table."

"We'll see who win's this time old man." Luffy said, knowing saying 'Old Man' to his foster father would rile him up.

"Say old man one more time and I'm throwing you into the portal with NO breakfast and no food whatsoever." He adopted a stern face and lifted his hand from Luffy's shoulder only to point it in front of the boy's scarred face.

"Ok, ok. I'll see you in the morning dad. If you're not at the table the same time I am... hehehe you're not gonna get anything, and I'm sure Jacks isn't gonna feed you anything once he hears what you would do to me." Luffy then put on his best puppy eyes and pouted.

"You wouldn't..." Shank's was sweating just a tad.

"Hey, tomorrow is my last day of teasing you for a long time, gotta make it worth while."

"I think you've rubbed off of me too much, why can't you be a normal son and actually be good to your poor father."

"Last time I checked I'm not normal and it would be too boring to be normal, so-" He ended his sentence with sticking his tongue out.

Shank's chuckled, again while shaking his head slowly.

"I'll let you get your sleep, have a good rest, you'll need it."

"Sure thing, 'night."

"Night." Shank's then made his way to his cabin, leaving Luffy standing there and watching the sea one more time before he finally made his way to his own room.

"_Wonder what kind of adventure i'm going to have... hope it will be epic, have to have awesome stories to tell to my kid's, even to random stranger's, course I have to find a wife to have kids so I guess I don't have to worry about that for awhile."_ Luffy thought while looking at the wooden ceiling before finally closing his eye's and dreaming of his epic adventures in the Grand Line and the New world.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Ok I should start by saying sorry to some of my reader's since I haven't updated Demon of the East yet but i'm working on it so don't worry :D this was an idea of SubZeroDragonSlayer and made a story challenge out of it and I thought it would be fun to write it, the chapter may be short and with heavy dialogue but I guarantee that the next one will be longer :D I also will try to update this AND Demon of the East on a regular basis, I've just been busy with things but for my pride as a writer I'll try to not let you down *****Use's Maito Gai's signature pose, along with the sparkling teeth*** **Oh and I should also say that there will be tiny time skip's where I see fit to use it, like how next chapter will be. I won't say anything of where I will time skip to but I promise its not THAT far into the future...**


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey, kid what're you doing down here eh? Stealing from our rations?" Luffy was taking a nap inside his barrel when he suddenly heard muffled voices on the outside. HE woke up groggily, never was a morning person.

"_What? Voices? Wasn't I just in the ocean? What happened while I was asleep?" _He slowly thought before the voices continued, yet this time it was of higher pitch bordering on girl voice but he could tell it was boy despite it.

"N-n-no I w-wasn't I swear! I was j-just on m-my way to get you g-guy's." He heard the boy timidly say.

"Oh really? But it look's to me you're going the opposite direction, the direction in which we aren't in. Alvida isn't gonna be happy when she hears about this." Another gruff voice spoke out, from what he could feel around him, five people including himself were inside some kind of room and by the way one of the men said 'stealing their ration's' they were most likely inside some sort of kitchen area, or at least where they keep the ingredient's. Just then his stomach growled, even though he ate 30 people's worth of portions of food this morning, he still couldn't fill his seemingly never ending stomach.

"Oh hear that? Now we definitely now you were trying steal ration's! Listen to how hungry you are!" The men then laughed.

"B-but t-t-that w-wasn't-" The boy started to say but was cut off.

"Stop trying to lie boy, you're lucky we don't kill you right now. Of course we could just take the food plus your share of ration's and all will be well. What do ya say?" Luffy could feel the man smugly grin. It was time he showed himself he guessed.

The boy was about to answer but he plus his so called 'crew mates' were startled when the barrel started to move on it's own before someone popped out of it, knocking out one of the men standing in front of him.

Ahhh! What a nice nap!" Luffy said, completely aware that he just knocked a pirate out flat on his ass with a seemingly accidental punch but he wasn't THAT oblivious... he did it on purpose.

"_The guy is down for the count with one punch? Jeez I know this is the east blue but you have got to be kidding me. Granted I was born here but still, I was trained and I turned out ok... somewhat I guess." _

"Who the fuck are you!?" The last guy's standing besides the boy had their hand's on their sword handle's, ready for a fight.

"Huh? Oh sorry... didn't know I wasn't alone, my boat got hit by a whirlpool and had to fit into the barrel to survive. By the way who are you guy's?" He knew he was on a ship due to it rocking back and forth and saw he was indeed, inside a food storage area.

The men got angry for some reason.

"Don't ask us that when we already ask you ass hole!" The both said in unison.

"Hey, you guy's got anything to eat? Kinda starving..." He then put a hand on his stomach for emphasis.

"Don't ignore us you straw-hatted bastard!" They again, said in unison before drawing their sword's.

"Get ready to die!" The left one said.

"_Ok yeah, now this is just ridicules... are these guy's really serious about this?" _

"Uhh, ok? Could I get something to eat first though? Like I said I'm starving."

"Fuck you!" They then started to attack but to Luffy they were just in slow motion.

"_Dear god, people here are idiot's, I know this is the east blue but you have got to be kidding me." _Luffy thought.

During Luffy's musing's the men were in mid-swing, about 5 feet before they hit him but Luffy wasn't at all afraid. Both seemed to go into a normal speed. Just then, one of the men went flying into the wall while the other had his sword broken in two, Luffy holding the piece of sword in between his razor sharp teeth.

The boy that witnessed all of this was awe struck but more so afraid than anything, you would be too if you saw a random guy throw another guy into a wall and break a sword in two with only his teeth...

The boy was then brought back into the real world to see the man yawn and stretch before he locked eyes with him, eyes that spoke of danger and death if not careful.

"Hey kid." Luffy spoke, ignoring the last guy who grabbed both of his partners and ran out of the room.

"Y-y-y-yes s-sir?"

"One..." He held up his right hand index finger. "... Don't call me sir, you're not in my crew and as far as I know, you're not dating my daughter since I don't have one. Two..." This time his middle finger. "... If you wouldn't terribly mind getting me something to eat, that would be splendid since my legs feel asleep. Three..." This time his ring finger. "... What's your name? I'm Monkey D. Luffy, the guy who has the best chance at becoming Pirate King." Luffy said through half-lidded eye's, as would be expected from someone who just woke up from a nap during a storm and going through a whirlpool. Now that he thought about it, he could have gotten a bigger boat... he then stuck his hand out.

"C-coby, s-sir, I mean Luffy. A-a-and w-w-wait a minute... did you say Pirate King?" He then shakily reached out a shook the mans hand, it was surprisingly hot to the touch but wasn't hot enough to cause burns.

"So... Coby... about that food?" He ignored the question and, left that thought in the air.

"A-ah yes, here I'll look around." He surprisingly didn't stutter that time both noticed. He also seemed to forget the man avoided his question.

"Anything will do but meat would be most appreciated, thanks." Luffy grew up on a pirate ship with a crew with bad manner's but there were times when the moment called for being a proper gentlemen, like meeting White Beard for example.

He was 11 at the time and was scared shitless meeting the giant man. Shank's taught him some manner's just before they visited the White Bearded pirate, he was so thankful for that. White Beard liked the little brat and even gave him a life lesson in Honor and Respect, those without that are one's that will not have any allies and will live a very short life, he then also said that's why the rookie pirates will die out first. White Beard then explained to him, for some strange reason, that he should be careful with the power that he had and then mentioned something about the void century that he didn't quite get, when Luffy asked Shank's about the void century, all he said was to not worry about it and it will all be explained to him when he's older. Apparently 'older' meant till he deserved to know or was trusted enough, he mused.

"Here you go Luffy, I found some meat, here." Coby handed the meat leg of some random beast to Luffy who wholeheartedly said thank you and ate it in nearly one bite.

"Thanks Coby." Is what Luffy said but due to having his mouth full it came out garbled.

"You're wel... come... HEY YOU AVOIDED MY QUESTION!" Coby pointed accusingly to Luffy.

"Huh?"

"Becoming Pirate King mean fame, fortune, and freedom beyond all measure, you're trying to find One Piece!"

"Yeah? All those things and more... why?"

"Its impossible! No one can do that! Its impossible! Impossible I tell you! ACK!" Coby then dropped to his knee's holding his head. While doing this he didn't notice the obvious smoke coming out of Luffy's nostrils when he huffed through it.

"W-why'd you hit me?"

"You were being hysterical as well as being an idiot. Being the Pirate King is my dream Coby, I don't really care about the fame or the fortune, its a nice bonus of course but what I really want is the absolute freedom that comes with it." Luffy then took off his hat before continuing.

"I made a promise when I was a kid to become the greatest pirate there is. Which means being Pirate King. There's also something I want to find... I want to find the missing piece's to the void century. If I die fighting for my dream... then that's that, show's over, I'll die with a smile on my face though knowing that I died for my dream. Do you have a dream Coby?" Luffy asked.

"N-no... I mean yes, yes I do. I want to become a marine!" He said with conviction. Most likely fired up due to Luffy's little speech.

"Oh?"

"Yeah! I want to catch the bad guy's, like Alvida! Once I become a marine i'm going to throw her in jail!"

Luffy began eating again as well as a massive mace finding its way into the room from the ceiling, scaring Coby to near death but Luffy paid it no mind and happily munched on the rest of the meat and swallowed. As he was lick- I mean 'cleaning' his fingers, a huge whale found its way into the room. Well it was a woman, a fat one but no one could blame Luffy for mistaking it for a whale...

"_**It's true then, evolution is a thing, whales can walk..." **_A voice made itself known in the back of Luffy's mind.

"_Ok NOW you decide to talk? What the hell man? Where were you when I woke up? Isn't it your job to keep an eye out while I sleep?" _Luffy shot back.

"_**Well I was kinda knocked out by the binge drinking you did before you left straw- I mean ass hat!"**_ The voice hissed back.

"_Ugh you're unbelievable!How can you, a dragon spirit, get knocked out while I'M THE ONE THAT HAS THE PHYSICAL BODY AND IS DRINKING?!" He thought yelled back._

"**_Kid, we'll talk about this later,_ _right now is the time to throw this whale overboard so it can go back to it's home." _**

"_Fine, but don't think you're getting out of this one. Nothing may have happened but it still disturbe's me that you weren't keeping watch."_ Luffy then cut the mental link he had with his dragon spirit, the being that resided inside the devil fruit he ate. The Ryu Ryu Fruit (If you couldn't guess it, it means Dragon Dragon Fruit) contained the spirit of an actual dragon and was the first devil fruit ever made. Luffy asked about who made the fruit's and how the hell a spirit was put into a fruit but the damn bastard wouldn't say anything and only told him _**'Now's not the time...'**_. Cryptic son of a-.

"Oi! I'm talking to you!" Alvida yelled.

"Huh? Wuh? What'd you say?" He intelligently said.

"Not you! I said, who the most beautiful woman in the sea, Coby!" She yelled, said boy nearly pissed himself.

"W-w-why y-you of c-c-cour-"

"Coby..." Luffy said with a low tone.

Before Coby was going to speak again, he was interrupted... again.

"Who the hell are you?!" Alvida yelled.

Luffy couldn't resist himself.

"It's amazing how the whale's evolved, I see one walking and talking!" Luffy then grinned widely while everyone, excluding Coby, went slaw jawed.

"Yeah! Alvida is the biggest whale I've ever seen, she's not beautiful in any way. Not even on the inside!" Coby yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Nice job kid, you'll make a fine marine yet. Now, I think it's time for us to go" Luffy threw his a thumbs up before feeling his legs again and stepped out of the barrel, rushing to Coby and jumping up onto the deck of the ship since Alivda's mace was going to smash Coby's face in if he didn't move...

"AFTER THEM!" Alvida yelled to her crew.

A collective. 'Yes Ma'am' went throughout the air.

When Luffy and Coby finally landed onto the deck, it was already occupied by pirates.

"Coby, stand to the side and yell only if someone is coming after you, got it?" Luffy said seriously.

"Y-yeah." Coby then ran to the side of the ship like he was instructed. He watched Luffy get surrounded, yet the Straw Hat wearing boy was... smirking!

"_**Oh it's been a good month since we last fought someone, show'em who rules these waters!"**_

"_YOU GOT IT YOU OVER GROWN LIZARD!" _Luffy thought yelled back.

Luffy dashed to the first person he saw and slide underneath a sword that was aimed for his head only to jump and spin kick the first man he was going for. The man was thrown back into the wall with very audible 'Crunch'.

Luffy then dodged another blade that was going in a diagonal slash, punching the man in the face with an audible 'Crack'. After that man was down for the count. The pirates that were attacking moved the body of the guy, he most likely killed, so they could move around unhindered.

"Alright, I ain't got all day, come on!" Luffy taunted with a 'Come at me bro' pose. As expected, they attacked, one slash after another only for Luffy to laugh and dodge every single swipe.

"Hold still damn it!" One of the pirate's said.

"Hmm, no! That would get me killed you ass hole!" Luffy shot back.

Before the pirate could continue, Alvida finally made herself apparent since the ship rocked lightly when he looked over and saw Alvida at the side of the ship, opposite of Coby, who in his defense had every right to be scared enough to be shitless, its possible you know.

Before Alvida could antagonize the poor boy, she stopped to looked at what made her men stop so suddenly.

The pirates jaws went slack jawed as well as some swords hitting the ship's wooden surface when they saw something they least expected... Luffy's right hand suddenly turned into a claw, scales covering the entirety of it, blood red in color and with razor sharp digits at the end of his fingers, it made a pretty menacing and intimidating sight.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Ok yes I know, another cliff hanger, sorta... I just wanted to cut it off here since I personally think I need to write more action scenes and test them out before actually publishing it since I don't know how they will turn out or how you guy's will respond to them. I want's those responses to be good so for awhile I will test fight scenes on paper or in this case, a writing program and read through it and try to imagine it and see if I left anything out or put too much in... ANYWAY hope you guy's like another chapter even though it didn't get that far :/ I will try harder I swear but at the moment I just want to try out actions/fight scenes and what not before I continue :) **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello wonderful peoplez of the internetz :P I give my sincerest apologies for not updating sooner but I have been so swamped with things in my life. Like seriously, Life WILL NOT let me keep his cookie's ever after I paid for the legitimately, I mean it CRIMINAL for me not to keep his delicious cookies HE EVEN TRIED SHOOTING ME WITH A SHOTGUN :( NOT COOL LIFE, LIKE SERIOSULY DUDE, CHILL OUT! So anyway I guess I could sorta kinda say its justifiable XD ANYWAY here's a cookie for all your trouble (Gives chocolate cookie from over the internetz) On to the story! Oh and btw... THAT WAS A RASIAN COOKIE! MUAHAHAHAHAHA I'M SO EVIL *horns grow out of head***

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

As the Alvida Pirates crew watched in shock, fear, and amazement of Luffy hand, Luffy was already at his wits end, reason being, it was because he has things to do and frankly even though this fight already started, he wanted it over and right now is the best time to bring out his ability.

"W-w-what the hell are you?!" The crew said in almost perfect unison.

"..." Luffy just stayed quiet, he already spent enough time on this boat. Before he could do anything, Alvida shook her head and yelled at her crew.

"Stop gawking at the freak and kill him already! If anyone doesn't attack now, I will kill them for disobeying orders!" To make a point, she stamped on the wooden deck and cracked a few boards, breaking her crew out of their trance like state. They hastily picked up their weapons but before they could attack, Luffy was already nowhere in sight.

"W-where did he go!?" One of the pirates said.

"How the hell did he disappear like that?!" Another one said.

While they were looking in every direction possible, they forgot to look up. That is where we find Luffy without his cloak, above them with spike tipped wings coming from his back. He was currently wearing his most treasured possession, his Straw hat atop his head, no shirt since when he did bring his wings out, they would destroy every shirt he tried to wear. And since he had no shirt, his artist like chiseled torso was open for everyone to see, exposing a scar that looked very much like a dragon right where his heart should be. He had black pants with his right pant leg having red abstract designs, the end of his pants were tucked inside of his black boots that went half way up his calf. To top the outfit off, he had a red sash which covered the belt loops of his pants, the end of his sash reached just above his left knee.

The pirates kept looking every which way besides up until a black cloak fell from the sky, the whole crew looked at it instantly, forgetting they need to look for a certain Straw hat wearing kid.

While their attention was on the cloak that now rested on the deck, Luffy dived downwards at the grouped up pirates.

"Look out!" A pirate by the railing said, pointing above his grouped up comrades.

"What?" A pirate on the outside ring of the group managed to say but he didn't get the chance to finish before a scale covered hand found his head and smashed it into the deck. The super effective attack made the planks of the deck break and cause a big hole into the ship, the guy was probably dead Luffy mused.

Half of the group fell through the deck and into the room below while the rest of the group were trying to figure out what just happened. Alvida had the same thought be decided to voice it.

"What the hell was that!?" She said between cough's, the smoke and dust impaired everyone's vision and filled up their lungs, disorienteing them.

Luffy was not affected by this and decided to capitalize on this opportunity like a true American... what the heck an American was, was beyond Luffy.

He grabbed the nearest pirate with his regular hand by the throat and punched him square in the face with his Dragon Hand, effectively cracking a few bones. He dropped the pirate, not caring whether he was dead or not, and kicked the next one, punched another one and clawed the next pirate in line.

This continued on with screams of agony before they were cut off, Alvida and the remaining pirates had no idea what was going on in the smoke but decided to wait for it to clear before they went in head first... although not all had the same thought. Some of the remaining pirates heard their comrades screams and charged in together... only to scream themselves before it went silent.

Coby, who was still by the railing coughing a fit, was close enough to see figures moving about in the smoke, every figure in the smoke was either being flown to the other side of the figure in the middle or being slashed at with a hand before finally falling over and not getting back up.

While this was going on, a certain red head (A/N: Nami is technically a red head right? She has orange like hair, would she be considered a red head or an orange head? I'm confused by it even though I've watched the show from the beginning and still have no idea what to call her hair... :P if someone could explain that to me, that would be nice :D) made her way to the room which held all the gold and other various valuables. She reached the door finally but before she could open it a pirate came out of it, and before he could do anything, she happily kicked him where no man should ever be kicked.

The screaming and sounds of fighting finally stopped and as if on cue, the smoke started to clear, revealing a rather gruesome sight which made some the last few pirates throw up on the spot, even Alvida went a little green.

"W-w-what kind of monster are you?" She said with a shaky voice.

When Luffy lifted his head up to look at her, she, for the briefest moments, thought she saw red glowing eyes but when Luffy lifted his head up fully, they were gone.

"I guess Monster would fit me... after all I AM a Dragon... ok well maybe not BORN a Dragon but I ate the Ryu Ryu fruit which MADE me a Dragon, so yeah I guess I am some sort of Monster, well that's if Dragon is in the Monster criteria although I think it would be in the Beast category... hmm... I'll have to check up on that at some point." The nonchalance he had when talking was mind boggling, so much that the rest of the Alvida Pirates, backed up slowly before dropping their weapons one by one and jumping overboard, wanting to get away from this Monster/Beast before they ended up like their, no doubt about it, dead comrades. Soon all that was left was an unconscious, kicked in the balls, pirate on the other side of the ship, Coby, the knocked out group of pirates below deck, a royally pissed off Alvida, and a grinning, slightly blood covered, Luffy.

Alvida looked around, she was going to scream at her crew to stop being cowards but she remembered something which made her forget about her cowardly crew.

"Devil fruit? I've only heard rumors about it, this is the first time I've seen it. Are you a bounty hunter?" She said through gritted teeth.

"Nah, I'm a pirate!" He said with a thumb sticking out and grinning like a mad man, and if you angle it just right, you could see the sparkles coming off of his teeth. With him doing that with blood on him, it made a very intimidating sight.

"Wait, a pirate? Just you?" She said, rather confused.

"Yup! Just me! But I'll get a crew eventually. Hmm, I think 10 people would be about right."

"I see, so you're a pirate correct? That makes us enemies right?" She said with a mad grin.

"_**I thought killing nearly all **__**of**__** your crew automatically made people enemies... if being pirates made you enemies then I was severely misinformed."**_ The Dragon Spirit said. Luffy thought that was a valid point.

"I thought me killing nearly all of your crew automatically made us enemies... I guess I was severely misinformed." He said with a thoughtful expression, copying a certain dragon inside his head. That seemed to be the last straw for Alvida.

"You! You are going to die!" Alvida yelled, hefting her massive mace over her head.

Time seemed to slow down to Luffy, the Dragon Spirit made itself known once again.

"_**I-is she serious?" **_The voice in Luffy's mind sweat dropped... well he would if he had an actual body instead of being only a voice... which he hated.

"_I think she is... oh well, I'll just hit a home run and knock her back into the sea where she belongs, poor whale, it must be tough on the legs to carry that much weight."_

"_**You know, you're crazy for a human, did I ever tell you that?" **_

"_Well it's not like I should care if I just killed most of the Alvida Pirates by myself and acted nonchalant about it. We're pirates, that's supposed to happen. We fight and die for our dreams and if your dreams are to be a mass murderer then so be it, still your dream and although I don't condone that type of dream its basically what pirates do when they meet each other... like me and the Alivda Pirates! Pirates fight to the death to get what and they want if I'm to be Pirate King by killing to the top... then so be it. After all, I doubt Gold Roger had blood free hands before his death." _

"_**You bring up a valid point up kid... but don't forget your crew has to feel the same way. Not everyone in this world would agree with you." **_

"_I know, I'll talk with them about it but I don't how that talk will go but I guess we'll sail that ship when we get there. Heheh see what I did there?" _

"_**God you're an idiot, I just HAD to have a moron like you eat my damned fruit." **_

And with that, time seemed to go back to normal. Luffy saw Alvida start waddle run towards him, if this was any other situation, he would laugh... oh who's he kidding. He laughed at Alivda which in turn, made her more angry, yelling at the top of her lungs she gained speed and charged even harder towards Luffy.

When just as she was about to ram into the Dragon kid, he side stepped her and with his Dragon hand, punched her in her back, effectively making her sail across the sea... until she dropped which made a splash that put cannonballs to shame.

As Luffy started to calm down his laughing, Coby started to calm down as well, though it was his stomach that was calming down from the mass vomiting he was having.

Luffy then deformed his hand and wings, which made his look like any other human. He then picked his cloak back up which was under a dead pirate.

"_Aw great, that's gonna take forever to wash out."_ He thought, while putting it back on.

After he put it on, a newspaper from the dead pirates pocket caught his attention. It read: Roronoa Zoro... the rest was cut off since blood covered it.

"_Roronoa Zoro? Who's that?"_

Luffy walked up to Coby and pat him on the back, giving him a big grin.

"You ok there Coby?" Luffy asked.

After a few coughs, Coby finally looked up at the slightly blood covered Luffy.

"Y-y-yeah, I g-guess. W-what are y-you?" Coby timidly asked, he didn't hear the talk Luffy had with Alvida with you know, vomiting and all that.

Luffy just stuck his pinkie in his ear with his tongue out slightly.

"Huh? Oh! I'm a Dragon! I ate the Ryu Ryu fruit!" He said, flicking the wax that was on his pinkie to the side.

"W-what?! One of th-the legendary fruits?! You ate one?!"

"Yup!" Luffy replied, biggest grin on his face that he could muster.

"W-w-what happens now?" Before Luffy could answer, three cannonballs hit the water beside both ships.

"That's the Marines!" Coby pointed out to the side of the ship.

"Well isn't that great? Why don't you go to their ship and ask if you could join?"

It took Coby a moment or two before Luffys words hit him like a cannonball, by then he realized Luffy jumped off the ship and into a row boat.

"Shishishi. Better leave while I still have the chance!"

"How can I do that? They'd arrest me before I could even talk!" Coby yelled, jumping off the ship and into the row boat with Luffy.

Luffy then cut the ropes that held the boat in the air, dropping them to the sea below.

"Whooooo!" Luffy yelled with a huge smile on his face.

The boat finally landed in the water, Coby was holding onto the boat for dear life while Luffy held onto his hat.

He then heard a scream next to him, he looked to his left and saw another boat with an Orange haired girl, looking at them. He looked back and saw that she had bags of shiny stuff which appeared to be gold... and you know how Dragon's are about their gold.

But before he could act on his Dragon instincts and grab the gold, another cannonball hit the water. To his reluctance, they sailed away, leaving his precious gold behind with a girl who he might never see again.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

An hour after they escaped the Marines...

"Phew, we managed to escape somehow." Coby said to no one in particular, even though it was just him and Luffy.

Luffy just laughed.

"Man, that was fun. Even though we're in the weakest of the seas, that was still fun."

"H-hey Luffy."

"Yo?"

"If you're after One Piece, that means you're heading to the Grand Line right?"

"Yeah."

"It's also called the Graveyard of Pirates.

"So I heard, that's why I need a strong crew. By the way, do you know a guy named Roronoa Zoro? I saw his name in a newspaper."

"R-roronoa Zoro!? How could you not know him?!"

"Huh?"

"He's the most feared Pirate Hunter there is!"

"Sooo... what'd he do to get in the papers?"

"Last time I heard of him, he was captured by the Marines."

"Ah, never mind, he's weak then." He said with a dejected tone... he was really hoping that Zoro guy was strong, he wanted him to join his crew!

"Not at all! He's a terrifying Beast!" Coby yelled, slamming his fists on a barrel.

After a few moments of silence, Coby realized something.

"Why are you asking me this..."

Luffy got a huge grin.

"Oh, I just saw his name in the paper and thought if he was strong guy, I'd invite him to join my crew!"

Coby was just dumbstruck at that comment.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Two hours after that conversation...

"Wow Coby you're good at this!"

"Yup, we'll reach a Marine base if we stay on this course."

Luffy whistled.

"You're really good at this."

"Navigation is the most basic skill for sailing. I'm just doing what I was taught." Coby said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head.

Luffy just chuckled awkwardly, him thinking about his sailing before the whirlpool.

"Now's not the time to be laughing Luffy, he's held there. The Pirate Hunter, Roronoa Zoro!"

"Oh, well isn't that convenient. I thought I wasn't gonna have to ask around to see where he was!" Luffy chuckled with a grin on his face.

Coby ignored him and continued.

"He's like a Beast hungering for blood. He only lives for the bounty. He slits everyone's throat's. He's a demon in a human body!"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

After they arrive at the island with a Marine Base, which also held Roronoa Zoro...

Luffy whistled.

"Not the most fortified place but still looks cool." He mused.

After that statement, they continued into the market portion of the town, people eying Luffy, trying to decide if that was blood on the cloak or if that's just how the cloak was made.

"Say Luffy, I don't think its a good idea to be inviting that... man, if you can even call him that, to your crew." Coby timidly said. Luffy was slightly irritated at the boys very obvious fear but decided not to comment on it.

"And I still have yet to decide if it's worth asking him, I don't know if he's that strong yet."

"He was arrested for being strong! He killed people!" Coby yelled.

Luffy just continued on his way and saw some pears that looked good, when he walked past it he stole one from underneath his cloak. When he was in the clear he took a bite.

"Mmm, this is really good." He said to no one in particular.

"I wonder if Zoro is inside the base or not." Just after he said that, everyone stopped what they were doing and backed up to the walls of the building's, looking at Luffy with fear written all over their faces.

Coby walked up to Luffy, whispering.

"It looks like Zoro's name is taboo here." After a moment the people resumed what they were doing.

"Anyways, let's head to the base, you wanted to be a Marine right?" Luffy said, taking another bite.

"Yeah... but I'm not ready yet. I also heard that a Captain Morgan is in charge of this base." And just as Coby said that, the same thing happened again like with Zoro's name but this time with Captain Morgans.

Luffy just continued walking and laughing.

"This town sure is weird." He said, taking another bit of his delicious pear.

"That's strange. I can understand Zoro, but why would they be scared of the Captain? This really worries me..."

After a few minutes of silence, they came up to big iron wall's with the Marines logo.

"Alrighty, this is it." Luffy said, throwing his eaten pear to the side.

"Wow..." Coby sniffled. "... This is where we part ways, Luffy even though its been a short..." He stopped when he saw Luffy sitting on the wall, dangling his legs.

"So where's that demon?" Luffy mused.

"He wouldn't be in a place like this, hes probably in a cell some where inside." Coby sweat dropped.

"Ah, there he is!" Luffy pointed at the man in the middle of the base, tied up crucifixion style.

"Luffy, he can't be here..." Coby finally climbed up the wall and then spotted the man.

"Hmm, if we untie that rope he could escape..."

"Don't say stupid things like that! What do you think would happen if we let him go?! He's a Pirate Hunter and you're the Pirate! He would kill you!" Coby yelled.

"Not a problem, just so happens my scales are the strongest substance known to man, not even a direct cannonball to the chest could hurt me if choose so."

Coby just gawked at him, trying to get his brain to process what Luffy said.

"Oi, you two." Zoro called out.

"Yo!" Luffy said back.

"You're bothering me... Get lost." He then looked up at them. Coby being how he is, reacted instantly and started to panic.

"Luffy, if you recruit a guy like him, it won't matter how strong your scales are..." Before Coby could continue, a ladder was placed next to Coby.

"Hmm?" Luffy looked to his right to see a little girl, not more than seven, toss a rope over the wall and slide down it, carrying something.

"Luffy, stop her or she'll be killed!" Coby yell whispered. (You know, like yelling but whispering it? I don't know the exact term for it but that's the best I could come up with :P)

"What?" Zoro asked the girl in front of him.

"I thought you were hungry so I made you some rice balls." She said with a smile.

"You're gonna get killed shorty. Go away."

"You haven't eaten anything though." She said. Luffy just raised an eye brow at their interaction.

"Here. It was my first time but I made these with all my heart." She said with the biggest smile on her face.

Luffy on the other hand heard a gunshot and gripped his heart.

"Luffy, you alright?" Coby asked.

"Yeah..." He said with a strained voice. "... Although I think I got diabetes." He said gripping his heart harder.

"Wuh?" Coby was really confused by that.

"I'm not hungry!" Luffy heard Zoro yell.

"You're annoying! Hurry up and go home!" Luffy was upset with Zoro turning away a girl that just gave him diabetes... no girl should be that cute, its inhuman how cute she was. If Luffy was any other person he would have gone down there and shoved the rice balls down his throat but since Luffy was well... Luffy, he decided against it, no matter how tempting it was.

"But..." The girl started to say, but was interrupted.

"I said I don't want any! Don't make me hurt you!" Zoro yelled.

Oh yeah, hes gonna get a throat full of rice balls, this guy.

Before Luffy could jump down he noticed a guy in a purple suit with two Marines behind him, go out into the dirt field.

"Looks like you're still alive and kicking, Roronoa Zoro. You know, you shouldn't be bullying kids." The condescending tone the guy had, already had Luffy wanting to bash his head in.

"Phew, thank goodness the Marines are here, the girl will be safe now." Coby let out a breath of relief.

"Ohh, those rice balls look good." The man said, grabbing one at the little girls protest.

He took a bite before spitting it out.

"This is disgusting! Rice balls need salt! SALT! Not sugar!" The man yelled.

"But I thought they would taste better sweet." The girl said in a low voice.

Luffy heard another gunshot and hunched over, gripping his heart.

"If this continues, the diabetes will kill me for sure." He muttered.

"Gimme that!" The man said, grabbing the rice ball and throwing it on the ground, stomping on it.

"No! Wait! Stop!" The girl yelled.

"What a horrible thing to do..." Coby said.

The man finally stopped stomping on the now dirty rice ball.

The girl was crying and sniffling.

"I-i tried making it with all my heart." She quietly said.

Luffy heard three gunshots this time. Luffy gripped his heart with both hands, moaning in pain.

"The diabetes..." Luffy coughed twice. "... Is a force to be reckoned with."

"Oh looks like you haven't read this poster yet." The man pulled out a poster out of his jacket pocket.

"It says, 'Anyone who helps this criminal will be executed. Signed by Marine Captain Morgan'" The man continued.

"You know who my father is right?" He rhetorically asked the girl.

"He's Captain Morgans son?" Coby asked.

"Hey, toss this brat out of here." The man said to the Marine on his left.

The man just stood there with a gaped mouth.

"I said toss her outside!" The man gripped the Marines shirt.

"Are you disobeying my order's?! I'll tell my father!" He continued.

"Yes sir! Right away!" The Marine shakily said.

Before the Marine could carry out his order's, his fellow Marine stopped him.

"Helmeppo Sir! There's someone on the wall!" He shouted, pointing at Luffy, whose blood covered cloak floating with the wind which made an intimidating site.

"Hmm?" The douc- *ahem* man, now identified as Helmeppo, looked over to Luffy with a raised eyebrow.

"Oi, I thought I told you to get lost." Zoro spoke.

Helmeppo looked at Zoro after a few moments, turning to him with a smug grin.

"Oh? You know this person Roronoa Zoro? Going back on your promise and having your buddies break you out? Hmm?" He said, his smug grin ever getting bigger.

"Ah, I've been found." Luffy said in a monotone voice.

"Well its not exactly like you were hiding." Coby said, sweat dropping.

Choosing to ignore Coby, Luffy went ahead and called out to the Marines before they could try to get him down from the wall. Emphasis on the word 'try'.

"No need to worry bout me and my friend here! Just observing!" He called out.

"Just observing huh? Well if you're here to watch Zoro here for an entire month, then by all means, watch!" Helmeppo said in a happily but creepy way.

"Sure thing!" Luffy replied.

"Make sure to have people watch him at all times, if he leaves, wait and see what happens. If nothing happens worth mentioning, then don't mention anything whatsoever. Got that?" Helmepoo said to the Marine to his right.

"Yes sir!" He said, nodding.

Helmeppo was about to walk back to the base to have his regular noon ritual of having tea but he then remembered about the girl that was SUPPOSED to go over that wall.

"You, Marine!" Helmeppo said in an accusing manner, pointing directly to the Marine that was supposed to throw her over the wall in the first place.

"Y-yes sir?"

"I thought I told you to get rid of this girl!" He yelled, pointing at the girl that was still sniveling at the now dirt covered rice balls, the ones she made for the very first time and poured all her heart into making.

"R-right away sir!"

When the Marine approached her, he stopped for a moment and whispered something to her, what he said, no one knew. No one knew but Luffy who decided that the Marine was a good guy but was just following orders. He decided that had no reason to rush over there and beat him to a pulp.

Just then, the Marine made eye contact with Luffy who immediately knew what was going to happen. The Marine wanted Luffy to catch the girl so she doesn't get hurt. Oh yes, this Marine is going on the 'People that should not be killed.' list.

"Do it now! Am I going to have to tell father that one of his Marines is disobeying his sons commands?!" Helmeppo yelled.

Helmeppo on the other hand... Luffy wasn't sure yet. There were so many list's this guy could be on. Yet, he couldn't pick the best one this little turd should be on, that's if that turd was actually worth putting on a list. Yeah he isn't worth putting on any of the list's. Luffy had a specific rule against hitting women weak women. Although with this one, he could make an exception... soon... not right now but soon.

After he was done musing on that topic, he saw the Marine start to swing the girl in a 'throwing over the wall' fashion. All Luffy did was crack his knuckles and roll his neck which also held its own arsenal of crackly noise.

After the last pop of his neck, he rolled around everything else. Finally, after he was done, the Marine thought it was a good time to throw the girl, no matter how much he hated doing such a thing to someone so young. And with that, he threw her high and over the wall, she screamed of course but before she hit the ground, Luffy jumped into the air, without his wings mind you, and caught her in the air and did a fancy back flip, which wasn't really necessary, and landed safely on the ground.

Helmeppo didn't see Luffy save the girl since he left when he saw the Marine start swinging her back and forth.

"Nice catch, Luffy!" Coby said from the 'sidelines' as it were.

"You alright?" Luffy asked, after he put her down.

She sniffled a little bit and was about to answer him but she heard a gunshot and saw Luffy shaking on the ground, grabbing his heart.

"H-hey, you alright mister?" She asked worriedly.

"N-not really, I think I'm going to die of the diabetes before I even make it to the next island..." He muttered. He got back up shakily and brushed off the dirt that was on his cloak.

"I'm alright for now I guess." He said

"Yeah, thanks for catching me mister Luffy!" She said with a happy smile.

Before she could finish her sentence, Luffy was prepared and covered his eyes... just in case... diabetes can be anywhere and everywhere, but as long as if he doesn't look at it, he'll be fine, like right now.

"No problem. Let's get you home, i'm sure your parents are worried bout you."

"Sure!" After she said that, there was an awkward silence, everyone standing where they were.

"We don't know where you live..." Coby said, sweatdropping quite hard.

Suddenly there was two clicks, Luffy looked everywhere but couldn't see anything... weird people and now its a weird place... weird...

"Oh, right! Follow me, I'm sure momma won't mind you coming over, its a restaurant after all!"

"You got meat?" Luffy questioned, suddenly very interested.

"Yup, course we do. Its a restaurant, what do you expect?"

"I guess that's a valid point. Give me a moment and then we'll leave." Luffy said, gesturing towards the town.

Luffy then jumped over the wall, kicking up dust from where he landed. He then made his way over to the 'Demon'.

"Soo... you're a bad guy?" Luffy asked..

"Huh? You're still here?"

"Being publicly humiliated... I think everyone overestimates your strength..." Luffy said with a slight but hidden grin.

"Oi! Mind your own business!"

Luffy then walked up further to the man, examining the ropes.

"Heheh, I would have escaped in four hours."

"I'm different from you... I'm gonna survive, just to spite the purple suit wearing guy... or woman... I still haven't figured it our yet."

Luffy laughed, holding his stomach.

"Hahaha! I'm still wondering about that too! Hahaha! Ah well, have fun." Luffy started to make his way back to the wall but was stopped.

"Wait a sec." Zoro called out.

"Hmm?"

"Can you get that?" He said, looking at the stomped on rice ball.

Luffy just looked at it and then back at Zoro.

"I'm not eating that..."

"It's for me you idiot!"

"Ah, that makes much more sense but... I don't see why you would want to eat it." He said, picking up the rice balls.

"Just shut up and give it to me!"

"Its more of a dirt ball than a rice ball but whatever, here ya go."

Zoro ate the rice balls while forcing his face to stay neutral.

"Ha, you really ate it." Luffy said in a low voice.

"Tell the girl it was delicious."

"Sure thing, bad guy." Luffy said with a joking wink.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

In front of the restaurant...

"Really?"

"Yeah, he ate everything!" Luffy told the girl.

"Is Zoro really a bad guy like they said?" Coby said to himself.

"No!" The girl spoke up.

"Well... he's sorta in jail because of us." She continued, hanging her head.

She then told them the story and at the end they heard the breaking of glass and someone talking... (Can you blame for not writing every single thing that happened?)

"I'm hungry, so guess what that means? If you couldn't guess then I mean we all ate for free." Helmeppo said.

"Hey, hurry up and bring something alcoholic. Come on, what's taking so long? Hurry up!" He continued.

As the girl's mother started to pour wine into Helmeppo's glass, he lifted his head up like he remembered something. During that time, the trio went inside.

"Oh right! That's what I was going to do." He said, talking to himself.

"Since i'm tired of waiting, i've decided to kill Zoro tomorrow. Look forward to it everyone!" He continued in a cheery voice.

"Hmm... that so?" A low voice behind him said.

"Wuh?" Was all Helmeppo said before he was sent flying into a wall.

"Ughh." Helmeppo groaned, his Marine bodyguards coming to his aid.

"W-who are you?!" Helmeppo tried to yell, but it was weak.

Luffy was going to walk toward him more but Coby held him back... well tried to anyway, he was sorta being dragged along.

"Y-you hit me! I'm Captain Morgan's son you know!" Helmeppo yelled this time.

At that, Luffy stopped giving Helmeppo a deadpan stare.

Before Helmeppo could smugly say something that he would later regret, Luffy spoke up.

"I thought we already established that when I hit you... so you're effeminate AND stupid... nice combo for a Class-A douche."

"E-excuse me?!"

"You heard me." Luffy said in a low tone.

"You hit me!" Helmeppo repeated.

"Ugh, not this again." Luffy rolled his eyes.

"I'm going to tell father on you and have you executed!" Helmeppo said teary eyed.

"So you're also childish AND a coward on top of the other two? I think I should just kill you now and be praised for my wonderful service to humanity as a whole. I think I lost more brain cells than I can count from just listening to you, no wait, just being around you." Luffy insulted Helmeppo. (Although I think you're all smart enough to figure that out without me pointing it out XD)

"Luffy calm down, don't make the Marines your enemy!" Coby yelled.

"Wait a second." Luffy turned around to face Coby.

"W-what?"

"You too!?"

"Me what?"

"I'm a pirate! How the heck can I NOT be an enemy of the Marines!? Oh look at me hur dur i'm a pirate but i'm obviously not an enemy of the Marines. Yeah, i'm a warlord." Luffy rolled his eyes. He figured he was a little more harsh than he should have been but he was pissed off at them moment so he'll have to apologize later.

"You're not a warlord!" Helmeppo stated.

"Of course i'm not a warlord idiot, I was being sarcastic! How stupid can you be?! Waitwaitwait wait a sec, please don't try to find out. Like seriously, please don't. It would be even worse for humanity if you tried to do that."

"Oh and hey Coby." Luffy continued.

"Y-yes?"

"I've decided to let Zoro join me after all. Oh and you three should probably leave before I change my mind and kill you right here in front of everyone." Luffy coldly stated.

The amount of dust that was kicked up when they ran was insane.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

At the execution grounds...

Zoro suddenly looked up, like he was having a bad dream. It took him a second that someone was standing in front of him.

"Oh you again? You have way too much free time."

"Helmeppo went back on his word and is going to kill you tomorrow." Luffy said simply, like he didn't even care.

"Excuse me?!"

"Yup, he said it in front of everyone at the restaurant so you can confirm it if you don't believe me."

"Why are you telling me this? There's a catch to this isn't there?"

"Yup."

A silence was followed by that statement.

"Well tell me already dammit!" Zoro yelled.

"You stay here and get executed. Join me as my First Mate in my crew and you live. Simple as that."

"Seriously? I think not. Pirates are the scum of the earth. Who would want to be one?"

"Does it really matter?" Luffy said with a small smile.

"You're known as an evil pirate HUNTER." Luffy continued.

"I don't care for what society says about me. I've never regretted doing anything." Zoro replied.

"_Bad choice of words, Zoro"_ Luffy thought.

"_**Here we go again..."**_ A voice inside Luffy's head sighed.

"You use a sword, right?" Luffy didn't even blink when the voice made itself known.

"Yeah..." Zoro eyed Luffy sceptically.

"If I get it for you i'll set you free and you'll be a free man, although on the condition that you join my crew as my First Mate."

"Get it through your thick skull that I don't want to join!" Zoro yelled.

"Where ARE your swords anyway?" Luffy asked, unfazed.

"Bastard son took them from me."

"Oh ok, i'll be right back then." Luffy said with a smile, although it was slightly hidden due to the hood of the cloak covering his face. He then started to walk towards the base.

"I-is he going to attack the base by himself?" Zoro asked himself.

Suddenly Luffy was about 50 feet from the stone walls of the fort.

"What's he doing?" Zoro asked himself again. He was answered when Luffy took off his cloak, nothing looked out of the ordinary except when Luffy's back started to sprout wings, which freak out Zoro to no end. Luffy then took off with a huge dust cloud behind him, cloak flapping wildly till it hit the ground.

"W-w-what?! What the hell is he?!" Zoro yelled asked himself, again.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

With Luffy...

"Wooohhh! I LOVE doing this!" Luffy yelled, accounting for the wind.

"_**Ahh, how I wish to be free once more." **_

Suddenly Luffy turned deadpan.

"_We talked about that... onl-" _

"_**Yeah, yeah. 'Only in dire situations' can we ever do THAT again... I get it already. Don't kick a dragon while hes down, it'll only make him hurt worse." **_

"_Happy you understand. But just remember i'm giving you free reign when we do that but once I get a crew they are off limits."_

"_**Ugh, you take the fun out of everything... you know that?"**_

"_Yup! Just the way I like it! Oh hey, a weird looking statue of one of the ugliest people I have ever seen... besides the walking whale we met after the whole 'Going threw that huge as hell whirlpool'."_

"_**Hehehe, that was amazingly funny when she made that massive splash... JUST LIKE A CANNONBALL HAHAHAHA!" **_

Luffy then cut off the mental link once again and prepared to dive at all the gawking Marines.

Luffy then shot off like a cannonball leaving a small dust cloud that came out of nowhere in the sky behind him. When Luffy smashed into the floor, making stone dust and flinging debris everywhere, it shook hard enough to sway the Marines holding the statue and just enough shaking caused the statue to be broken in half and fall towards the ground.

Time slowed for the Marines while they all gawked, again at the falling statue piece.

Luffy just sucked in his top lip.

"I meant to do that... totally... totally, meant to do that..." Luffy said, just as the fallen piece finally hit the ground, breaking into many more pieces.

"You! Capture him! I want to kill him personally!" What Luffy assumed was Captain Morgan, said.

"Father! He was the one who punched me!" Helmeppo yelled.

"Oh hey, just the guy I was looking fer." Luffy said, purposefully mispronouncing 'for'.

Just as Helmeppo was about to run, Luffy grabbed him by the neck and ran for the open door leading to the inside of the fort.

"After them!" Captain Morgan commanded, pointing in the direction they went with his axe-hand.

"Captain! There's someone in the execution grounds!" A random Marine yelled.

When Captain Morgan saw said person, his face turned a darker shade of red.

"More traitor just keep appearing..." He said through grit teeth.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

With Luffy...

"So, where's Zoro's sword?" Luffy said casually while he was grabbing Helmeppo by the throat and dragging him threw the halls of the fort.

"I'll tell you! I'll tell you! Just stop dragging me on the floor!" Helmeppo chocked out.

Luffy then stopped and grabbed Helmeppo's shirt collar and lifted him up to his face.

"Ok, I stopped. Now talk." Luffy said.

"I-it's in my room, we just passed it."

Luffy just rolled his eyes and sighed. This was getting very tiring. You know, from all the restraint he's putting himself through just to not kill this guy.

"Why didn't you say anything earlier?" Luffy almost whined.

As he was turning around he heard the distinct sound of rifles being cocked. (*Insert B**** please meme here* Pervs plz...)

"You there! Release Helmeppo immediately!" One of the three gurads yelled.

Luffy just shrugged.

"Ok, just give me a minute." Luffy then lifted Helmeppo in front of himself.

"Alright, i'm ready. Fire when you feel like it." Luffy said, almost hopeful in the fact that they WILL start shooting.

"Ahhh! Waitwaitwaitwait! Don't shoot! Don't shoot!" Helmeppo yelled, waving his arms every which way.

"Move it, suckers!" Luffy yelled, running with Helmeppo in front of him.

Helmeppo took him in the right direction and a lot sooner than Luffy expected, they were at his room... which as a flower circlet with 'My Room' engraved on the wood tablet.

Before Luffy entered he JUST had to comment on it.

"Oh you have got to be kidding me... this is NOT your room, its your sisters right?"

"No that's mine..."

"Your mothers?"

"She died when I was 3 so no." (I don't know if she's alive or dead in cannon so just roll with it)

"Your father has really weird tastes then..."

"Its mine you idiot!"

Luffy just face palmed.

"I really do think I would be doing the world a favor by killing you but for some reason i'm feeling extra merciful today... maybe its cause I wiped out nearly an entire crew on my way here... yeah that's it." Luffy nodded to himself.

Helmeppo was still sweating bullets when they went inside... the pink filled room.

Luffy just had his face darken and stared at Helmeppo for a good minute.

"Are. You. For. Real?..."

"Y-yes..."

Luffy just shook his head. He then looked around the room with absolute disgust till he saw three swords resting against the wall.

"Which one is Zoro's sword?"

When he got no answer he looked down at Helmeppo who was currently passed out.

"Are you seriously for real? Ugh... fine i'll just take all three then." He said to himself.

Luffy dropped Helmeppo and grabbed the three sword's, he then put the three swords through his red sash.

Oh hey, looky there. Looks like Zoro and Coby need my help... again. Oh well." He just shrugged his shoulders and jumped out the window, spreading his wings and soon as he was outside.

Just as the Marines fired their rifles, Luffy landed in front of Luffy and Coby, quickly turning all of his skin into the usual red scales, wincing as he did so.

When the bullets made contact they didn't bounce off, they broke once they hit the 'harder than anything known to man' scales.

"Whew, close one." Luffy said, transforming back to his human skin, also wiping a brow.

"Oh by the way, that won't work." Luffy said with a charismatic smile and wink.

"Hey Zoro. Got your swords. Now there's no other choice but to join me." Luffy continued, turning around and flashing Zoro a smile and a thumbs up.

"Y-...you, what the hell are you!?" Zoro yelled.

"I'm Monkey D. Luffy, the only guy who has the best chance at becoming Pirate King. Nice to meet you, and you're name is?" Luffy said in a smug but joking manner.

"Become the Pirate King? Do you even know what you're saying?!"

"Yeah, of course I do or else I wouldn't have that. Duh!" Luffy said turning his palms up.

"Yeah, I was surprised too but Luffy is serious about it! I've only known him for a short time but I have no doubt he'll be Pirate King and find the One Piece!" Coby finally spoke up.

"Oh by the way, which one here is your sword? I didn't know so I grabbed all three."

"All three are mine. I use three swords."

"Dude that is AWESOME! You are SO being my First Mate now!"

"Same choice as last time Zoro. Don't take the swords and die here or take the swords and owe me one, which in turn is coming with my and being the First Mate of my crew."

"I swear you're the son of the Devil. Fine! I'd rather be a pirate than die here!"

"YES! First recruitment gone successful!" Luffy said, pumping a fist.

"Wait... I'm the first one that's actually joined? Never mind that, for right now set me free!"

"Okie dokie!" Luffy said, transforming his right index finger into a red scaled claw, cutting Zoro's ropes. He then gave Zoro his swords, who then unsheathed them and placed two in his hands and the last one in his mouth.

"That Straw hat wearing kid isn't a normal human. He ate one of the Devil Fruit's is seems."

"You're just NOW figuring that out? I turned all of my skin into scales and you're just NOW figuring that I ate a Devil Fruit? Oh sir, *clap clap* that is an incredible brain you got there. I mean bravo for figuring it out that fast." He practically flooded the entire area with his mouth dripping that much sarcasm.

The Captain didn't take too kindly to that.

"Kill them all!" He ordered.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**OMFG I'M FINALLY DONE! oh and also, Ohhh CLIFFY! Can't wait to start the fight scene next chap :D :D :D sorry it took so long... you know life and how it can hate you so much it steals your lemons AND the money you made from selling the lemonade you made yourself Q_Q Oh well. Life is life... SEE YOU GUYS NEXT CHAPTER :D :D OH and be sure to check out Demon of the East if you haven't already since it's the main story I have been working on (Chapter 7 will be in the works as of the uploading of this chapter, meaning I probably won't be writing it till tomorrow or a few days from now but it will be the story I will be working on next... THEN this one and so on and so forth... **

**Longest chapter I have wrote for anything in the history of my writing (which isn't much but w/e) be sure to leave a review if I should change anything or something, I may be writing this story but I do want the public's opinion so I can make it even better :D :D PEACE OUT YOU LITTLE PEEPS (The delicious sugar coated kind *licks lips*) **


	4. Chapter 4

Just before the Marines made a charge at the charismatic pirate and his supposed friends, he yelled.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait! Jeez!" Luffy put a hand up like a stop sign, sighed and then took a deep inhale. The Marine's didn't know what the future Pirate King just did to deflect (ahem) I mean shatter the bullet's but they quickly shook off their fear and went on their best guard just in case he tried any funny business... not that it would matter since Luffy is well... Luffy.

"What's this about 'killing them all' business?" He questioned, making most of the Marines and Zoro fall flat on their faces. Luffy pretended not to notice this and kept a straight face... managing just barely before a shaky smile spread across his face.

"What?" The waste of space Captain asked, thoroughly confused.

Luffy took a neutral stance and took a deep intake of air.

"Nu-uh don't try the reverse psychology crap on me Cap', don't you dare answer my question with another question! To make it easier I'll ask this instead. Why do you want to kill everyone on this island? I mean killing them all isn't gonna make them respect you at all, I mean it's not like they respect you anyway. Why would they begin respecting you if you just kill them all? And wouldn't it be bad for you since you're a Captain since you could be thrown in jail for abuse of power AND murder? And I don't think killing civilians is really in your 'How to be a Marine' guidebook." Luffy said in a single breath.

Coby honestly only got part of what Luffy said but he was too afraid to ask him to repeat it at the moment with the Marines about ready to kill the next thing they see... and what they saw just so happened to be in Coby's direction so you could see his dilemma.

Meanwhile, Captain 'Iron for a Jaw' had gotten a tic mark on his forehead with every sentence.

"WHAT ARE YOU IDIOTS WAITING FOR?! IF GUNS DON'T WORK, JUST USE YOUR SWORDS YOU SHIT'S FOR BRAIN'S! KILL THEM ALL!" Captain Morgan clearly yelled, pointing in Luffy's direction.

The Marine's started sweating but charged at the misfit group with a war-cry. Luffy just stood there in the same stance as before but with his head lowered, his hat covering his eyes. Zoro, seeing as Luffy wasn't take measures to defend himself, quickly ran in front of his new 'Captain' with his back to the Marine's.

Luffy looked up just in time to hear metal clashing against metal with Zoro crouching, stopping the Marine's sword's with his own Samurai Katana's and while doing all that, he had a smug smile on his face... well as much of a smile as you can get with a sword handle in your mouth but I digress.

"Roronoa Zoro!" The Captain exclaimed. Luffy, with his supreme hearing wondered why the Captain basically yelled Zoro's name. Maybe it was a regional thing? He didn't know what to think so he just mentally shrugged and decided to address the elephant in the room, even though it was outside. He even saw what his First Mate was doing, but he ignored it.

"I asked you a question, you better answer it you douche!" Luffy yelled.

"I DON'T ANSWER TO PIRATES!" Captain Morgan yelled simply.

"_Then why did you just answer my question?!" _Luffy thought incredulously. And though he knew he had an almost rule against hitting the mentally handicapped, he could probably mark Captain Moron off THAT list and then add him to the 'Moronic People' list.

He was cut from his thoughts when Captain Morgan started yelling at his Marine's for standing still. He saw Zoro started to actually move from his position, why the Marine's didn't pull back their swords and just stab Zoro instead of just pushing down with all their might the entire time, he would never know.

Zoro counter pushed all the Marine's back and started to attack them furiously and without mercy.

"Thank's Zoro! I got the Captain!" Luffy yelled as he tipped his hat to Zoro while jumping over the continuously pile of either dead or knocked unconscious Marine's.

"Kick his ass for me will ya!?"

"Sure thing First Matey!"

"It's First Mate idiot! Not Matey! Stop stereotyping Pirate's!"

"I DO WHAT I WANT CAUSE I'M CAPTAIN!" Luffy yelled.

Luffy landed gently on the ground in front of the 'Not very liked around here' Captain.

The Captain just scoffed at the arrogance that the Pirate in front of him had for thinking he could take down the mighty Captain Morgan.

"Even with a Devil Fruit, a civilian with no rank is no match for me! I am the Captain of the Marine's! Axe Hand Morgan!" The Moronic Captain exclaimed while throwing his cape thing off.

"Hooh really? I didn't know that a 'civilian' a.k.a a Pirate with a Devil Fruit couldn't take down a mighty Devil FRUITLESS Captain with an Axe for a hand down, I mean by golly that's just such a disadvantage to the Pirate don'tcha think?" Luffy said with one hand on his hip.

"I mean the Pirate might as well just give up, the Axe for a hand Captain is just too much for the Pirate, I mean it's pointless just to stand in front of that Captain. Welp I guess it's time to give up my dream cause I totally am not worthy of it, of that I'm sure of. Oh and I almost forgot, I'm Luffy. Nice to meet you." Luffy said with a final nod.

The Captain could tell he was sarcastic given the flood of sarcasm earlier. (A.k.a the Sarcasm Flood of Shell's Town 2015. Never forget. *sniffle sniffle*)

"DIE!" Morgan started the soon to be ended fight with a wide swing of his axe. Luffy easily dodged it with a side flip and bounced right back at the Captain with a full force punch to the side.

Normally the Captain could shrug off punch's, after all he was a Captain for a reason, but this punch was something else entirely. He forgot that he was up against a Devil Fruit user, not an ordinary human. He would actually have on be on his guard.

With that final thought he came back to reality just to catch himself falling, wincing in pain as he did so. He quickly got back into his stance and tried an overhead swing at Luffy, though again like always, he missed when Luffy jumped but instead of hitting nothing, he hit the ground and the ground responded by cracking open like an earthquake just hit.

Luffy just whistled at the display while holding his hat in place.

"Not bad. I honestly didn't know you had that much strength in ya. Appearances can be deceiving... apparently." He deadpanned.

Luffy came back down with a spinning kick to Morgan's face with enough force to crack his iron jaw.

The Captain was hearing tiny birds tweeting after that hit while he was spinning with blood dripping from his mouth. But being a stubborn jackass like always, he came back to reality.

"Tch, thought for sure that would knock you out." Luffy mumbled irritably.

"Alrighty then, since I didn't completely break his iron jaw, i'll just break his spine." Luffy muttered darkly while crouching on all fours, taking a sprinting man stance. (The kind of stance you see at the Olympics and crap with Usain Bolt n stuff)

Captain saw his enemies stance and prepared his own, that meant gripping his elbow handle thing like you would an Axe and prepared for the attack.

"COME AT ME YOU LITTLE BRAT! I'LL KILL YOU!"

Luffy just stared straight ahead dauntingly before he blurred physically with a dust cloud kicking up behind him.

Morgan of course didn't fully see him but he knew he was coming straight at him, so he swung his Axe with all his strength.

"DIE PIRATE!" He yelled.

"I WON'T YET!" Luffy yelled angrily while running up the arm Morgan's hand axe was on and turned around and back flipped off of Morgan's face before he kicked his heel's together to make the blades in his boots appear.

Time seemed to slow down for Morgan and the Marine onlookers who survived the onslaught of a now 'impressed of his new Captain' Zoro.

Out of the corner of Zoro's eye he saw Helmeppo hold Coby by his neck with a gun pointed at his head, ready to call out to Luffy but Zoro was having none of it and put a sword up to the now gunless, sweating nervously, Helmeppo.

Meanwhile, Luffy grew his wings and stopped his momentum mid air and dashed forward with the intent to kick Captain Morgan's back full force like a person would hit a soccer ball.

And hit him full force he did, with the boot blade making itself known with Captain Morgan's spine.

"AHHH" Captain Morgan screamed loudly. Luffy just ignored it and put his full weight onto that blade and let himself fall towards the side, seperateing Morgan's spine with the said embedded blade and instantly the screams stopped.

Time resumed around the two main combatant's and everyone around the two stood stock still, even Zoro was surprised.

"H-he killed Captain Morgan!" One Marine needlessly pointed out.

"Who ARE these guy's!?" Another yelled questioningly.

Zoro sheathed his sword's, yelling 'If anyone want's to keep fighting, be our guests!'. Suffice to say, no one moved a muscle.

Luffy didn't pay attention to what was going on around him and just casually pulled the blade out of Morgan's spine and dusted himself off before making one talon and walking up to the dead Captain, slicing his throat for good measure, overkill maybe but Luffy wasn't taking any chances on facing old enemies, he didn't like the idea when a man he defeated comes back later just to kill him instead when he could just as was well kill them now and never have that possibility ever happen.

When he cleaned off his bloodied hand off of his hand using Morgan's shirt, he clicked his heel's together, retracting the blades.

Instead of the uproar of rage and hate come from the Marine's like Luffy and Zoro thought would happen, they were surprised when the remaining Marine's shouted for joy and started dancing, yelling 'Captain Morgan is dead! Hurray!'.

"_I know Captain's can be dicks but was he really THAT hated?"_

"_**The most unexpected things can happen kid." **_The voice yawned inside his head.

"_Nice of you to finally show up. A little late for the party though."_

"_**Meh, I can just look through your memories and see what happened but I don't think I will need to, I can just make an educated guess." **_The voice stated simply.

In the real world Helmeppo crashed to his knee's, conflicted. He didn't know whether to celebrate or mourn his father's death... Celebrate first, mourn later. With a final nod he joined in the laughing and dancing of the Marine's, though they were skeptical as to whether he was sincere about the celebration or not since they weren't under orders from the now dead Captain and were free to exact revenge on the mistreatment that Helmeppo brought upon them.

"_Aww where's the fun in guessing? Oh! By the way I got my first crew member!" _

"_**Oh? And which one is he? I swear to the gods if that kid is part of your crew then-"**_

"_Pfft, hell no. That kid wants to be a Marine. I'm talking about the guy with the dark green bandana holding three Katana's." _Luffy interrupted.

"_**Thank the gods. Atleast he looks strong, I won't forgive you if you pick weak people to join your crew, we're not a soup kitchen brat, don't ask just ANYONE to join." **_The Dragon said with a frown.

"_Yeah, yeah I know. Stop being a mother hen and let me chose whoever I want to join my crew."_

"_**ARE YOU CALLING ME A CHICKEN?!"**_

"_I sure as shit ain't calling you a Dragon." _Luffy said with a devious smile.

"_**WHY YOU LITTLE-"**_ The mutated lizard, as Luffy like's to call him, got cut off when Luffy broke the mental link, even still without the mental link he could _feel_ the Dragon's wrath inside his mind.

Luffy was brought back to the real world by Zoro patting his back.

"I just wanted to ask you something Captain." Zoro said with his eyes still dark under his bandana.

"Hmm?"

"Are we going to be merciless murderer's?"

For awhile Luffy didn't say anything and then broke out into a laugh.

"AHAHAHAHA! Of COURSE we are Zoro! We're Pirate's! AHAHAHA!"

Zoro was conflicted, he knew what he was getting into but he didn't know it was going to be this bad.

Luffy, who saw Zoro's expression, stopping laughing.

"Zoro, what I mean we're going to be merciless murderer's I mean we are going to kill our enemies no question's asked. We will NOT hurt civilian's unless provoked, then its up to the one provoked to decide whether that civilian should be kill, knocked unconcious or just be plain beaten. I will leave those moral choices to you guy's, but once you start attacking civilian's for no reason whatsoever, consider yourself crewless." Luffy said darkly.

Zoro just stared at Luffy with a neutral expression but then broke out into a grin.

"Good." He said simply. Luffy knew that word went deeper than what Zoro said and nodded back at Zoro, also grinning.

"I also wanted to tell you something." He continued.

Luffy just nodded for him to continue.

"I promised to be pirate, that I did do. Opposing the Marine's like I just did will make me a wanted man for obvious reasons. However, i'll tell you one thing. I will ALWAYS follow my ambition's!"

"Oh? And what is your Ambition my First Mate?" Luffy smiled knowingly.

"To become the world's greatest swordsmen! If you do ANYTHING that would cause me to abandon my ambitions... you'll fall right onto my blades yourself." Zoro said vehemently.

Luffy just chuckled darkly.

"I wouldn't keep you around as a crewmate if you weren't that deadset on your dreams." Luffy stuck his hand out.

"I offically welcome you to my crew, Roronoa Zoro."

"Thank you for having me." Zoro met his hand in a firm grip and the two had a silent 'who has the strongest grip' game going on.

Before they could really get into it though, sadly, Zoro lost his grip. Luffy was about to make a witty quip about Zoro's weakness but stopped when he saw Zoro collapse backwards.

Of course, Coby freaked out first.

"Zoro! What happened!? Are you injured!?"

Zoro just groaned.

"I'm hungry..." To drive the point home, his stomach contributed with a large rumble.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

At the crowded resturant after the battle that happened 2 hour's earlier...

Zoro let out a happy sigh.

"That meal was totally worth not eating for 3 weeks straight!" He said as he happily rubbed his stomach.

"Huh? Is that all you're gonna eat?!" Luffy asked incredulously, with his mouth full.

"I honeslty have no idea how you can eat more than me..." Zoro sweat dropped.

"Well that's because the food's soooo good..., right Coby?"

"Ahh, sorry about that, I helped myself if that was ok." Coby said apologetically to the owner.

"It's quite alright, you helped save our town! Eat however much you can handle." She replied.

"You were amazing back there Big Bro!" The little girl who Luffy saved cutely said. Of course with cuteness came the diabetus, which Luffy totally forgot and was unprepared for.

Luffy heard a machine gun go off and gripped his heart and fell over onto the floor. Before anyone could ask if he was alright, Luffy stood up.

"That's it, I can't take it anymore!" Luffy exclaimed and immidiately pulled the girl into a hug, squeezing the breath out of her.

"YOU ARE JUST TOO CUTE I'M GONNA DIE OF THE DIABETES! ZORO!"

"What!?"

"ZORO! CAN WE KEEP HER?! SHE'S TOO CUTE!"

"WHAT!? NO WE CAN'T KEEP HER MORON, THAT WOULD BE KIDNAPPING!" Zoro said, slamming a fist on the table.

Luffy teared up.

"But Zoro! Just look at her!" Luffy then pointed the breathless weaponized cuteness towards Zoro.

At first Zoro just stared at the weapon with a deadpan face, then after a few seconds sweat started to form, then the sweating turned into a waterfall and then Zoro finally grabbed his heart and put another hand on the table to keep himself up while panting.

"We can't... keep her... we... would die... from the exposure..." Zoro said between pants.

"I agree, we can't keep something so cute on our ship, it would kill us all!"

The group of people were chuckling at the antics of the newly formed pirate crew who just made their lives a whole lot better because they killed a supposed 'good guy Marine' and everything turned out ok!

After Luffy set the cuteness nuke back down onto the floor, she dizzily walked back to her mother.

"So, since you somehow got here, what kind of ship are we sailing?" Zoro questioned.

"Hmm? Oh, its right over there... HEY YOU STUPID DOG DON'T PEE ON IT!" Luffy screamed.

"...That?"

"Well... yeah... I mean it's small now but we'll probably buy a big one from the loot we'll... well, loot and or steal one, cause you know... pirating and all." Luffy said while taking another bite of his food.

Zoro just laughed but then pinched the bridge of his nose and let out an annoyed sigh.

"Ah, Zoro. Luffy was born without planning abilities." Coby called from the back.

"Is this really the man i'm going to follow?"

Just then a shiver went down everyone's spine. Everyone in the restaurant looked and one man, and that man was Luffy and Luffy was stopped mid bite while releasing a dark aura that floated around him.

Even Zoro gulped at the display.

"Coby..."

"Y-y-yes?" Coby said stuttering.

"Did you just say I was born without planning abilities Coby?" Luffy asked calmly, while turning around menacingly, his eyes glow a deep red.

"I-i-i-i d-didn't m-mean I-i-it I swear!" Coby yelled.

Just then the aura vanished and everyone let out a sigh of relief, then they were surprised by Luffy's laughing.

"Ahahaha! That's actually sorta true! Hahaha, I didn't plan on how to get started out in my Pirating ventures. I'm just floating with the wind as they say, just going with the flow and doing whatever I want, if I get more crew member's along the way that's awesome, if I don't then i'll just keep going on til I find one. I honestly rather not plan on the future since it can change and I could be left disappointed with what I got. It's just that the mystery of not knowing what's gonna happen next is exciting for me. I honestly didn't plan on recruiting anyone this early in my adventure but I saw this guy's name in the paper and thought 'He might be a cool guy to hang out with, why not ask him to join my crew if he's worthy?'. Ok well maybe not in those exact words but you get what I mean." Luffy explained.

"Wow... I make a joke and you go on the deep end... I mean it's awesome but... wow that was actually helpful advice, I may just start not plan anything solid. Thanks Luffy!" Coby then gave Luffy a thumbs up.

Luffy just chuckled nervously rubbing the back of his neck. He didn't think that what he said was deep at all, but he's nice enough to not ruin Coby's moment or anything and he just let the kid be.

"Hey, Luffy." The little girl came up and tugged on Luffy's pant leg.

"_FOUL! I CALL FOUL! IT WENT RIGHT OUT INTO LEFT FIElD I WAS BLINDSIDED BY THIS ATTACK OF CUTENESS, DEAR GOD MAKE IT STOP! MY HEART CAN'T TAKE MUCH MORE, I'M ONLY 17 DAMMIT!" _Luffy internally screamed, while on the outside he was just sweating and having trouble swallowing his food.

"Y-yes weaponized cuteness?" He asked shakily.

"Where are you guy's gonna go now?"

"W-well, I may have not planned for a lot of things but I do plan on going to the Grand Line." He explained.

Coby, who was overhearing their conversation, spit out the juice he was drinking.

"With just the two of you!? Are you insane!? No matter what, that's impossible!" Luffy responded by thumping Coby on the head.

"Owwww, why'd you hit me?!" Coby whined.

"You were being annoying with that 'it's impossible' talk." He said simply.

"Is the Grand Line really that dangerous?" The little girl asked.

"Well, yes it is. But unlike what Coby is saying, it's not impossible since i've been there quite a few times, granted they were short visits, I still know how to survive it, Dad beat survival skills into me while I was growing up on his ship.

"You were raised on a ship that went through the Grand Line!? Was your Dad Insane!?" Coby screamed. Luffy just responded with another thump to his head.

"Stop it with that kind of talk, it's incredibly annoying! And yes in fact I was raised on a ship like that, I had nothing to worry about with my Dad and his crew protecting me."

"Wow, he must be a amazing father." The little girl's mother spoke up.

"Oh he is, even though we aren't related by blood, we're still Father and Son." Luffy said happily.

"While that's cool and all it's still a dangerous place for us ordinary run of the mill human's." Coby rubbed his head, annoyed.

"It's called the graveyard of pirates, only 1 out of 50 makes it over the Grand Line and lives to tell about it.

"I heard from a customer that once people cross the Grand Line they never come back." The mother said.

"Ah, well as you can see, not EVERYONE stays there... well unless they're dead." He mouthed the last part since the weaponized cuteness was right next to him.

"But anyway, the One Piece is over there somewhere so we'll HAVE to go." Luffy continued with a smile.

"Well I guess we have no choice." Zoro stated simply.

"You too!?" Coby exclaimed, albeit toned down since he didn't want another bump to appear on his head.

"Jeez kid relax, its not like you're going with us... is he?" Zoro sweat dropped towards his Captain.

"Oh hel- *ahem* HECK no. No offence Coby."

"None taken, I want to be a Marine anyway. But I AM worried, I have that right since I'm Luffy's friend... right?"

"Yeah, even though we're going our separate ways we'll always be friend's little man." Luffy said with a smile.

"I-i never had too many friend growing up. Nobody really stood up for me and in turn I never stood up for myself but because of the both of you I'm going to try harder and strive towards my own goals!" Coby said with a smile.

"Heh, that's good to hear. Never had too many friends around my age while I was growing up, just middle aged men who didn't want to do anything more than eat, sleep, drink and do... well, IT... ALOT..." Luffy said.

"Besides that, try to remember not to worry about us, you should take care of yourself first and foremost. You should also not underestimate the Marine's intelligence department, if they catch wind you're friend's with pirate's, you'll not only NOT become a Marine you'll also be jailed and interrogated about the pirates in question." Zoro sagely said.

"Zoro's right, even though you were forced to work on Alvida's ship you still worked under a known pirate." Luffy added.

"S-speaking about the Marine's..." Coby shakily pointed towards the door and instantly Luffy and Zoro were on guard even though they only faced the door and never left their seats.

As soon as they turned to look, a Marine opened the door.

"Pardon me." He said in a monotone.

He then walked up to Luffy and Zoro's table.

"Is it true that you guy's are pirate's?" He asked.

"Wel- I mean- are-... are you really that idiotic?" Luffy asked with narrowed eye's.

Everyone in the entire restaurant was sweating quietly, some were biting their nails since they didn't know what could happen.

"You didn't answer my question." The Marine stated. Luffy just sighed, slightly annoyed at how people can be so moronic...

"_I mean how many people do I have to kill around here and how many times do I have to say that I want to be Pirate King just to be recognized as a pirate? I mean really..." _He sweat dropped.

"Well yes we are pirates, Zoro just joined my crew as my First Mate!" Luffy stated with a big grin on his face.

" Don't misunderstand me when I say we need you gone. We are very grateful towards you since you have finally done what none of us had the courage to do. But, be that as it may, you are still pirate's and i'm going to have to ask you to leave this island. And SINCE you freed us, I will not report this to headquarters. Its a shame Captain Morgan died during the construction of his statue, that pole he landed on must have been really sharp in order to kill him instantaneously." The Marine then gave a small grin towards Luffy, who in turn, gave him his own.

"_I like that guy." _He thought.

"Oi, Marine! You can't just tell them to leave! He just saved us!" A bystander exclaimed.

"Don't you guys remember that you were controlled by Morgan!?" Another one said.

"These guy's save our lives! We owe them!" A woman in the back said.

"Oh well it was fun while it lasted. Food was delicious, thank you for having us Ma!" Luffy said with a bow towards the owner.

"Let's get going Zoro."

"Sure."

"Aww, you're leaving already?" The little girl asked.

Luffy just sniffled and teared up.

"Yeah we are cuteness weapon, be good for your momma." He said while patting her head.

"Bye Big Bro." She said sadly.

Luffy put a bag over his shoulder and made his way towards the exit while Zoro carried only his swords.

When both of them got the exit they stopped after hearing the Marine speak up.

"Aren't you their comrade?" He asked Coby, who was sweating furiously.

When Luffy and Zoro kept on going, the Marine stopped them.

"Is he with you?"

"Oh him? Nah, I only gave him a ride over here so he could join you guys. I wouldn't even let a shrimp like him near my boat even if he had a ten foot pole. Let alone let him join my crew." Luffy stated.

"But I do know all about this guy right here." He said while poking Coby's head.

"Oh?" The Marine had a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, he was kidnapped by a beached whale pirate named Alvida and served under her unwillingly for 2 years straight." Luffy said with Coby sweating even more.

"He even-" Luffy was cut off when he felt a fist connect to his face.

"Oh hell no! No one interrupts me you pink haired bastard child!" Luffy exclaimed while punching Coby right back. Of course his punches were extremely pulled back as to not give the a kid a cracked skull, all of this was just for show.

Luffy kept giving Coby the beating of his life non stop.

"Oi! Stop that this instant! I will NOT have you disturb the peace of this town!"

"Hey now, thats enough, Luffy. Don't go overboard." Zoro said while gripping Luffy's shoulder.

"You've made your point of him not being with you pirate's! Now i'll have to ask you to leave our town immediately!" The Marine yelled.

As Luffy and Zoro made their way outside they heard Coby yell that he wanted to be a Marine which brought light grins to both their face's.

Zoro may or may not have heard what was said to Coby but Luffy did, and he wasn't exactly happy about the Lieutenant saying he was against Coby's joining the Marine's. But he was happy to hear the speech that was given to him from the new Commander.

When Luffy and Zoro made it to the dock's, Zoro decided to speak.

"That was really something back there. They may find out about that act though."

"Meh, i'm sure Coby can handle the rest, if he can't then he has no business joining the Marine's."

"You know everyone will hate us now right?" Zoro asked.

"Well, everyone else who is NOT on this island anyway, the people of this island is gonna cheer me on." Luffy said with a smile.

"You're that sure about it?"

"Oh yeah, I mean its not like I saved them from an unfair life filled with dread, misery and tyranny. Totally didn't save them from that... totally." Luffy deadpanned.

"Are you gonna be like this the entire time?!"

"Maybe, maybe not. Its not like I was born this way or anything." Luffy deadpanned again.

"Ughhh..." Zoro just facepalmed.

Just then, they heard Coby call out.

"Luffy!" He then saluted towards the two known pirate's.

"Thank you very much! This Marine will never forget you!"

"Well what do ya know, its not everyday you hear a Marine thanking a pirate." Zoro stated.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

After they set sail...

"We'll meet again Coby! Next time we do you better be prepared for me to go all out!" He said.

"_I'll die if you do..." _Coby thought nervously.

"Bye Big Bro!" The weaponized cuteness cannon exclaimed.

"Hnng! ON SECOND THOUGHT COBY! MAYBE I'LL DIE OF DIABETUS BEFORE WE MEET AGAIN!" Luffy yelled while gripping his heart.

"Everyone, salute!" The Commander yelled behind Coby. After that order, all the Marine's saluted Luffy and Zoro's disappearing forms.

"See ya guys later!" Luffy said while waving.

With Luffy's Dragon hearing, he could make out 'You have a great friend there.' coming from the Commander.

He also heard: "Men! What we're doing is against the Marine code! As punishment, there will be no food for three day's! Am I understood!?" A collective 'Yes Sir!' ran out.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Well... this is awkward... not writing for month's on end and then suddenly coming back with a new chapter? Yeah... sorry bout that... I had a bad case of 'I'll write it later' disease, stuck with me for the longest time... OH NO D: I THINK I'M BECOMING USOPP D: D: PLZ HALP MEH! **

***Ahem* ANYWAYYY I apologise for the longest delay eveah and I hope you can forgive me, i'll be sure to get onto myself constantly to write the next chapter.**

**With that I bid you adieu and have a good morning/afternoon/evening and remember to review and if you have constructive critisism then I implore you to share! :D BYE BYE FOR NOW! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello good people of the interwebz, sorry I haven't updated this story or Demon of the East sooner, I may or may not have been in the process of moving which hindered my ability to write another wonderful chapter... **

**With that said I finally got around to writing this soooo... yeah... here you go, enjoy at will... or not I mean you're reading this over the internet so I can't do crap to make you enjoy this chapter but... whatever.**

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

We start off out here in the sea, watching Luffy hanging over the side of the tiny boat, looking at the waves while trying (not very hard mind you) to ignore his grumbling stomach.

"I'm hungryyy." Luffy whined.

"Then you shouldn't have ate all our rations you ass! Just how big of a stomach do you have?!" Zoro screamed with shark teeth, although Luffy thinks he just hallucinated the teeth due to the heat and hungriness.

"Hungry..." Luffy whined again, ignoring Zoro.

"Ugh. Anyway, when do you think we'll reach land?" Zoro questioned.

"I have no idea... just go wherever the wind and sea takes us. If I absolutely have to i'll see if I can fly around and spot land or something but not right now... too hungry."

"I find it strange that you wish to become Pirate King when you have no navigational skills whatsoever."

"Oh yeah Roronoa? Well if I have none then you atleast have some don't ya?" Luffy said with narrowed eyes.

Zoro looked away while scratching the back of his head. Luffy just rolled his eyes at that and began another staring contest with the sea until he smelled something.

"Hey Zoro..." Sniff sniff. "you smell that?" Luffy asked while looking up at the sky. Zoro took a sniff to see what he was referring to but could not smell anything but the sea.

"Nothing unusual, why?" He asked questioningly.

"I smell..." Sniff sniff. "Food..." Luffy said with narrowed eyes, scanning the sky for that delicious smell.

"Ah, I think I see what you're talking about." Zoro pointed at a black dot in the sky, Luffy just squinted and the black dot took the shape of a bird, a delicious looking one at that too.

"Want bird for lunch Zoro?" He asked with the biggest grin on his face.

"Sure, why not." Zoro just shrugged his shoulder's, he recalled a moment a few years ago where he was starving and had to resort to his survival skills, he also recalled catching a bird but not being able to remember how to light a fire so he just ate it raw. Not one of his best moments in life but if they were out of food on the open sea then he'll just take what he can get.

"Alright, i'll be right back! Hold on to my cloak for me would ya?" As he said that he threw his bloodied cloak towards Zoro and instantly took off for the bird as soon as it hit Zoro in the face.

Zoro just threw the cloak on the floor of the boat, wanting to wash his face off due to some dry blood getting in his eye and some in his hair, 'He really needs to clean that thing.' he thought.

Meanwhile, up in the air, Luffy was twitching furiously and slightly screaming inside... well slightly on the inside and screaming a lot on the outside because of a mistake in trajectory caused his head to be stuck in between the now identified giant bird's beak.

"Ahhh! Zoro, Help me!" He yelled.

"Oi, oi! Dumbass what do you think you're doing?!" Zoro yelled while furiously rowing towards his idiot Captain.

(The rest of the scene happened like in canon.)

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

2 hours of flying in the air later...

"Your breath stinks by the way you giant ass bird." Luffy said irritably down at the bird he was sitting on.

The bird with a lump on his head just quietly squawked. Just then Luffy heard a high pitched whine.

"Huh?" He had no time to prepare for the impact the cannon ball made with his back.

"Oh shiiiiii-!" Luffy's yell was cut short when he landed face first into solid rock, which was nice enough to make room for the slight crater he caused on his way down.

Luffy coughed a few times before cracking every bone in his body while letting out a large groan.

"Why the hell was there just a random cannon ball?!"

"Ugh man I need to work on my landing's..." He continued before he noticed four dumbfounded people staring at him like he just ate his foot.

"Oh... uh... hi there." He simply said, which made everyone face plant into the ground comically.

"Boss! Oh you came to save me! You are such a nice boss!" A feminine voice called out.

"Huh?" Luffy looked in the direction of the voice and noticed a pretty girl with red/orange hair was way to close for comfort in his book.

"Uhh... who are you?" He asked, but before he even finished his sentence she was running off in another direction.

"Sorry to leave you here like this boss but i'll leave the rest to you!" She called out.

"Um... ok? I don't know what just happened but...ok?" Luffy was never this confused before, well excluding the time he was growing up around very adult sayings and no one would tell him what any of them meant til he was older... and boy when he turned older... he wished he didn't.

"Shit! She's getting away!" A man yelled from behind him.

"It's not a problem, after all her boss is right here!" Another one said.

"I see... so he's protecting his crew."

Deciding to ignore what just happened, he turned to the three guys behind him.

"Hey, you guys know a place where I could get food, and lots of it? I mean I'm sorta starving and i'd rather not resort to cannibalism just yet, know what I saying?" He asked.

"Don't screw around with us you bastard!" The man in the middle said, already swinging his fist upward.

Luffy could see the man's fist coming for him at the last second but was distracted by the sun too much to take any defensive measures so he just leaned back as far as he could and he felt the fist connect but it didn't hurt so Luffy opened his eyes and saw the man didn't hit him, but rather his hat.

Reacting immediately, he grew only one talon on his index finger and punctured the man's throat before grabbing hold of it and pulling it out forcibly. Thankfully Luffy grabbed his hat just in time before it flew off for good. He then put it back on his head.

"Don't you dare touch my hat." He practically snarled.

"You killed him you bastard!" They two remaining men yelled while trying to attack with their sword's in a stabbing motion.

Luffy just grabbed both their throats before they could even move one step forward.

"Yes... yes I did. That is what he gets for touching my hat." Luffy said in a low voice. The men just snarled and kept pathetically trying to slash and stab at Luffy but for some reason met resistance every time the swords hit him, they tried to look down but couldn't due to the strong hold the Straw Hat wearing boy had on them.

"Now i'm feelin a little merciful today, if I decide to let you go you have to promise not to attack me." He raised his head and they swore to the end of days his eyes were slanted.

Regardless to their friends death they dropped their swords and Luffy let them go.

"There, now you're free to go." As Luffy was walking away both men grabbed their swords and pulled out daggers and threw them at Luffy's back which the dagger's did hit but did not stick to Luffy.

Sweating like pigs and scared for their lives they decided to throw away their fear and make a last ditch effort in attacking Luffy which his response was kick the man on the right, hard, toward a wall, making a sizable crack while making a full claw on his left hand which pierced the left mans heart, he was dead in an instant.

"I said I was being merciful, and you betrayed my trust." Luffy said to the last man alive while cleaning off his bloodied hand on the shirt of the man he just killed.

While coughing up blood, the last man alive tried to stand up but failed to even with the help of his sword.

Luffy calmly walked towards the downed man ready to use one of his Dragon traits when suddenly the pretty girl appeared again, yelling towards him.

"Stop!" Luffy looked up to see the her on the roof, looking a little green.

"Don't interfere! This is my fight now!" Luffy yelled back up to her.

"You may want to look away!" He continued.

She didn't know what he was gonna do but she knew it wasn't anything good.

"Damn it, I wanted to burn you but I guess i'll just have to use your own sword, can't let anyone know about my little secret... even though every marine on that last island saw it I wasn't about to commit mass murder of an entire island." Luffy rambled on while grabbing the groaning and confused man's sword.

"Just... cough cough... who are you?" The man asked.

"No one of importance." Luffy replied for stabbing the man's chest multiple times. No one messed with his father's hat... ever.

"Ok all good! The bad guy's are dead now!" He yelled up to the now very green looking girl.

"You don't see very many dead people do you?"

"And you seem to kill people every chance you get with an attitude like that one." She called down, while jumping off the roof, onto the balcony and landing on the ground, making sure not to step in blood.

Before she could get any closer Luffy made a sound.

"Oh hey... you're that girl from a few days ago, you were stealing treasure from that beached whale! Yeah, I remember now. What are you doing all the way out here? Shouldn't you be buying tons of jewelry right about now?" Luffy asked somewhat seriously.

"Ugh, female stereotypes..." She wanted to roll her eyes but she was afraid she'd look down and see lots of blood and possibly puke right on the street. "How about we get out of here before we really talk." She said.

"Oh yeah sure I wouldn't mind that. Hey you wouldn't happen to know a place where we could get something to eat do ya?"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

10 minutes later at a random house...

While biting into his sandwich, Luffy noticed the girl didn't look as green before but was now throwing cautious glances towards him.

"Oi." Luffy tried to get her attention.

"Y-yes?" She asked nervously.

"Just so you know, I don't attack civilians without being provoked first and I sure as hell ain't about to kill you... although... you don't plan on attacking me anytime soon do ya?"

"No! *Ahem* I mean of course not. Why would I try to hurt my saviour?" She asked sweetly but Luffy notice it was a weak smile.

"Yeah..." He took another bite of his sandwich. "Anway, you live here alone?" He asked.

After talking a bit she seemed more calm but was still on guard around him.

"I don't even live in this town." She said.

"The locals that live here were scared off into hiding because of Buggy the Clown came to town. I didn't mean to make that rhyme." She continued, saying the last part silently.

Luffy stopped mid bite, swallowed his food and put down his sandwich.

"Did you say Buggy the Clown?" He asked, looking suddenly serious.

"Y-yeah, why? Do you know him?" She asked.

"_Why would Uncle Buggy be this far out of the Grand Line, and why in the east blue?" _He thought.

"No reason, I just thought you were joking when you said a pirate named Buggy the Clown scared people off, I sure as hell would laugh in his face." He said with a grin.

"Yeah well... they did and some paid the price for laughing at him."

"Hmm... anyway, with that said we are technically breaking and entering, I sure as hell ain't your accomplice , you dragged me in here making me think this was your place. You getting this officer?" He asked the last part toward empty air.

"Hey! That's a rude thing to say after I just fed you!" She fumed.

"Meh..." He just shrugged his shoulder's.

"Hey... why were you so merciless with those pirates?" She asked with an unreadable expression.

"They touched my hat." He said simply, chewing his food.

"Y-you killed them for touching your hat?" She asked incredulously.

"Well yeah, this hat is my treasure, my father gave it to me. I'll kill anyone who damages or insult's my treasure. Well maybe not kill for insulting but I'll definitely beat you up if you do... why?"

"N-no reason... where did you learn to fight?" She asked.

"My father and his crew taught me."

"Your father? I'm guessing he's the same guy that taught you how to kill?" She asked snidely.

"Well yeah... that and its sort of a requirement for having the dream of becoming Pirate King."

"You're a pirate?"

"Yeah. Do I scare the piss outta you be cause I am a pirate or because I killed those three men so casually?"

"Both." She said with a worried expression.

"Heh, well anyone who is not as accepting of death or killing is like me is like that. But it was sort of necessary considering I have a Devil Fruit power..." Everything became quiet, even Luffy stopped chewing.

"Shit..." He said quietly.

"You have a Devil Fruit?" She asked seriously.

"Yeah... don't ask me about it unless you intend to be my crew mate."

She cleared her throat, the silence afterward other than Luffy's chewing was so awkward you could take a claw and cut through it and eat it.

"You atleast have morals right?" She asked, breaking the silence.

"I believe that was established, yes." He replied with a raised eyebrow.

"What are they?"

"Why are you asking?"

"I'm curious... I... I'm just curious." She stated while looking at the floor.

"_I think you're the only person who can help me." _She thought.

"I'm not a merciless cold blooded murdered like those guys out there. My father taught me a line I should never cross. If I did ever cross that line then I have no right being his son." He said with a somber expression.

"So far I haven't crossed it." He continued.

The silence after that carried on for awhile, even eating was awkward for Luffy. But finally after a few moments the girl across from him said something.

"What'd you say? I didn't hear you." Luffy said, leaning forward.

"What is it like?"

"What is what like?"

"Killing."

"Ah. That's a tough question." Luffy took on a somber expression.

"Why is that?"

"I feel nothing when I kill. Now before you say i'm just another mindless killer I do infact have morals as i've said earlier." The girl was about to speak but raised his hand.

"Although my ability to kill while feeling nothing didn't just happen overnight, I had to come to terms with the truth that the world was made like that. My naivety was going to be my undoing if I didn't."

The girl had first hand experience about the worlds hard truth's, though she wasn't about to tell the boy in front of her that.

"Who made you see the truths of the world? Your father i'm guessing?"

"No."

"Then who?"

"The spir- *ahem* someone whom i've grown close to the past few years." He stated as he looked towards the floor.

"Wow..." He said with a slight grin.

"Wow what?" She asked.

"This turned into a damsel in distress treating me to lunch to talking about how I feel about killing. Which I find is a funny turn of event's." He said with a slight chuckle.

"Anyway, since I said what my dream was, how about yours?" He asked.

For awhile she didn't say anything while looking at the wooden floorboards beneath her. She looked up at him while holding back tears.

"I want to make a map of the world." She said with a sad smile.

"The way you said that makes me think you don't think it will come true..." Luffy leaned towards her, his hands slowly rubbing together.

"I uh... I don't think I'll see my dream come true anytime soon so yeah..."

"Why's that?" He asked softly.

The girl in front of Luffy looked at him for awhile, mentally struggling on whether to tell him or not, but... why does it feel like she can trust him right now? Besides, it wasn't really a secret... maybe if she just told him half of the story...

She then decided not to tell him the whole story but will tell him what happened to her village. She then took a deep breath and started recalling the events that happened years ago.

"My village was... raided when I was a little girl... by pirates..." Luffy nodded, realizing why she hated pirates so much. "... but it wasn't raided just by any pirate, it was raided by Arlong. Arlong is a fishman that only sees us humans as a disease walking on the earth. To make a point of that he made my people build his palace, a place he calls Arlong Park." He nodded, waiting for her to continue.

"When I was a little girl I used to draw maps of the island and Arlong found out and I was put under his 'care' until I drew everything he wanted me to or until I gave him enough money to free my village that's why I need one hundred million beri's to free my village from his reign, that's why I needed Buggy's map. I need to go to the Grand Line, I need to free my village so I can finally start drawing a map of the world." As she kept explaining her story to a complete stranger she felt she could trust, she finally started crying in the middle of it.

Luffy knew there was more to the story but he felt she's shared enough, no need to push to poor girl.

"Arlong is a fishman you say? I've dealt with some of their kind back in the Grand Line with my father. Listen, this may sound like a random question but bear with it." He said while grabbing a few napkins and giving them to her so she can dry her eyes.

She nodded for him to continue.

"Are you a navigator?"

"Sniff sniff, y-yes I am, my skills are next to none." She said with a weak smile.

"Well awesome! My crew needs a navigator, myself and my First Mate are shit when it comes to directions." He nervously chuckled.

"You want me to join your pirate crew?"

"Well sure! And as an added bonus I'll help your village!" He said with the biggest grin.

The girl in front of him couldn't move, did she just hear him right? He'll help save her village? Wasn't all pirates the scum of the earth? Why was this one any different and why was he picking his nose?

"Oi! Stop picking your nose its disgusting!" She yelled.

"Huh? Oh sorry." He wiped his pinky off his pants.

"So, what do you say? You join me as my navigator and comrade while I help you free your village and help you fulfil your dream?"

"Y-you'll do that for me?" She couldn't believe it... a pirate wanting to help someone else other than themselves, is he really a pirate?

"Well sure! A Pirate King's protects his comrade doesn't he?!" He ask with a smile.

She just stared at him dumbfounded...

"I don't have a big enough crew to go head to head with Arlong, I mean i'm enough to take out him and his crew but I don't want to have to go all out and potentially destroy your village as collateral damage. For now lets try to raise the money on our way there and if we have enough then bing bang boom your village is free but if he still accepts it and still decides not to free it then we need more people in our crew, strong ones at that."

"How many people so you have in your crew so far?" She asked.

"So you'll join us?"

"I've defied Arlong before and it was met with severe consequences but... for some reason I know you can beat-"

"Kill."

"K-kill... him, right..."

"So you'll join?"

"Y-yes." She hesitantly nodded.

"Ok, well that makes a total of three whole people in the entire crew including me!"

"Only three!?"

"Yeah, three, I just started my own adventure, it's not even been two months since my 17th birthday."

"What does your 17th birthday have to do with anything and you're only 17!?"

"Yeah and? You don't look much older sister." He said with a scoff.

"Anyway, I made a promise to not start pirating til I was 17, a pact if you will." He continued.

"A pact?" She questioned.

"Yeah... anyway, we are burning daylight, we have a village to save from a Clown... god that sounds hilarious and awful at the same time." He let out a chuckle.

"I have an idea!" She blurted out.

"Oh already?"

"Yeah, I wonder if there is a rope around he somewhere..." She said softly, looking for... a rope...

"Oh right, I knew I was forgetting something!" Luffy put his hands together.

"What?"

"What's your name?"

"Did I just really join a pirate crew without even giving my name?" She asked herself quietly.

"*Ahem*, it's Nami." She stuck out her hand.

"Luffy." He took her hand with a slightly firm grip and shook her hand.

"Nice to meet you Luffy." She said with a slight smile.

"Nice to meet you to. By the way, why do we need a rope? Oh and I need a cloak or something to hide my face..."

"Ok? Anyway, the plan goes like this..."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Another 20 minutes later at Buggy's camp...

"You just joined my crew and are already trying to do kinky crap with me..." Luffy whispered to Nami who then pushed him onto the ground with a slightly red face while he just chuckled.

"I have captured the thief, Captain Buggy the Clown. I've returned the map." Nami spoke up.

"Thank you for that, but what made you change your mind?" Buggy asked.

"I got in a fight with my boss. I really can't stand the guy anymore. Please let me join your crew." Nami replied cheerfully.

What was heard next was the most epic of snort laughing Luffy ever heard, he almost forgot how his Uncle Buggy laughed, it made him almost have a laughing fit himself.

"You've had enough of him!? Oh what and interesting girl! I like you. You can join us!" He said while laughing.

Meanwhile Nami almost sweat dropped at how easy this was.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

A minute later...

"Why am I in a god damn cage?! I ain't a pet bird you asses!" Luffy yelled.

"Shaddap prisoner!" A Buggy crew member kicked his cage.

"Oh you're just asking for it aren't you!?" Luffy whispered darkly from under his hood.

"Ahh... i'm in a good mood today." Buggy nodded.

"What's your name girl?" He continued.

"It's Nami."

"Alright! Lets throw a party in honor of Nami!"

"_He's throwing her a party just for joining? Is Uncle Buggy that desperate for crew members? Poor guy..." _Luffy thought.

"What's wrong Nami? This your party, let loose, have fun!" Buggy exclaimed.

"Sure thing Captain Buggy!" She weakly exclaimed herself.

"Sooo huunnggrrryyy... even though I just ate..." Luffy already had a slight ghost him floating out of his mouth.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

After a few more minutes into the party...

"Men! Load up the Buggy Bomb!"

"_Buggy Bomb? When was that made? Is that a new power of his? Is it a weapon? TELL ME DAMN IT... oh wait i'm in my head never mind..." _Luffy thought.

After Buggy said that his crew cheered, apparently it was something they liked... a lot...

Luffy just watched the Buggy pirates prepare the 'Buggy Bomb' from his stone cage, wondering just what the heck it is.

"Wh-what is that thing?" Nami questioned Buggy.

"Just watch, you'll see what it can do." He darkly stated.

"Light it." He said to his men.

Luffy and Nami watched on, waiting to see just what the Buggy Bomb was supposed to do.

KBOOOOMMM! A loud and bright explosion tore through buildings with great speed, leaving a ruin of house and businesses.

Luffy just whistled at the weapons power but it still paled in comparison to the destruction he can dish out without a cannon.

"_Sniff, sniff. Looks like Zoro finally made it here... FINALLY YOU ASS HOLE I'VE ONLY BEEN WAITING FOREVER AND A HALF!" _Luffy thought, hoping his thoughts could reach his First Mate.

Nami on the other hand was sweating and in shock and awe of the destructive power of the weapon.

"With my Devil Fruit and this weapon I will rule the Grand Line, don'tcha think Nami?" Buggy asked her darkly.

"Oh y-yes of course Captain!" She replied back.

"You seem to be mistaken, Clown. I'm the one who's going to rule over the Grand Line. I'm gonna become Pirate King." Luffy half yelled from his cage.

"Now I see why you couldn't stand him, Nami" Buggy snickered.

"Right? He's so simple minded about everything. That's the main reason I couldn't stand him anymore." Nami said, although she didn't believe any word she said, she knows for a fact there's something else going on with Luffy, her Captain.

"Oi! I resent that!" Luffy yelled.

On second thought though...

"As a present for joining our crew, i'll let you blow up your boss!" Buggy exclaimed.

"It's also a test of your loyalty to me." He continued darkly.

"_THIS is how Uncle Buggy get's crew members? Damn, how the hell did he survive on gramp's ship for so many years with dad?" _

Luffy just watched with a seemingly bored expression while on the inside he was slightly panicking, he knew for a fact he could withstand the Buggy Bomb but his clothes and hat however... yeah Nami needed to hurry up with the stealing of the gold thing...

"_Ahh gold... gold is awesome and shiny... we need more... more than Arlong is getting...in fact how about I kill him after we give him his gold? Yeah, for moral reasons of course I mean we can't just let him move to another village reign over it... no... totally not JUST for that gold... *_Licks lips* _yeah for moral reasons..." _He thought in a daze.

He came to when the Buggy crew started chanting 'Shoot!' over and over again, time was up, he needed to break out, NOW.

He make a talon and cut the rope, flexing until the rope completely broke, no one noticed this of course as they were too caught up in chanting.

He saw Nami look at him with worried eyes, he just nodded his head giving the ok sign. 'Will she actually do it?' he wondered.

He then scooted to the back of the cage throwing out the rope and grabbing onto the metal bars, easily bending it far enough for it to break and let the two bars fall somewhat silently to the ground behind him, good thing no one noticed.

"Let's light it up!" Buggy yelled, encouraging the chanting by his crew, which just made them yell louder.

"Oh? You're shaking." Nami heard Luffy speak form his cage, even though the chanting grew louder all she could hear was him.

"This is what happens when you're not mentally prepared." He continued.

"What do you mean by 'Mentally Prepared'? To kill people at will? What YOU do?"

"No! It's being prepared to risk your life." He said with a smile.

"Do it." Luffy said.

As reluctant as she was, she pulled out the match and lit it. A Buggy crew member thought she was taking too long and ripped the matchbox out of her hand, lit it and then put it up to the ignition string, lighting it. (I tried looking this up but all I got was tennis racket string -_-')

Just as the cannon was lit the next thing anyone knows is that the crew member who lit it was on the ground with a massive lump on his head, Nami standing over him with a bo staff at the ready.

"_Heh, didn't need to do that but that is brave of a girl like her... I think I made a good choice in a crew mate, lets hope this kind of bravery carries over into later adventures..."_ Luffy thought.

"Sniff sniff. Ahh, looks like Zoro finally made it here... " Luffy chuckled.

"Nami what the hell is the meaning of this!" Buggy yelled.

"I'm sorry!" Nami bowed.

"_Wait what?" _Luffy was wondering the hell his navigator is doing.

"What?! What's the point of apologizing now!?" Buggy exclaimed.

"Do you really think you can defy me now, bitch!?" He continued.

Just then four member rushed Nami, she swung but due to the crew specializing in agility, they easily jumped over the attack and slashed downward. Nami was able to block it but lost her staff in the process.

Luffy knew she needed help but he also knew Zoro was going to interfere in a second or two.

Nami, regaining her balance, ran off towards the cannon. As she was about to grab hold of the string, she was interrupted.

"Don't worry about it Nami!" Luffy yelled with a smile, already backing out of the cage.

"How'd the hell did you get out you bastard!?" Buggy yelled angrily.

Luffy ignored him and started to run toward Nami but the four pirates from earlier started to attack her again except this time they weren't able to take a step forward due to the various cuts that was laid into their bodies, left by none other than...

"Zoro! Finally you're here! I was waiting forever and half for your ass to finally show up!" Luffy yelled angrily.

"I wasn't the one who got stuck in a giant ass bird's beak you dumb ass!" Zoro yelled back.

"But did you HAVE to take so long?!"

"Oi." Buggy sweat dropped.

"Say something else and you may just get a mutiny!"

"Oi!" Buggy spoke up louder but wasn't heard. He also had a tic mark on his head.

"I will stand for no mutiny in my crew!"

"Oi you jackasses!" Buggy yelled over the bickering.

"What!?" They both yelled back.

"Just who are you!?"

"Oh! Right, sorry bout that. I'm Luffy!" Luffy exclaimed happily, holding out a hand.

"Oh how nice to meet you, sorry bout the mess." Buggy was rubbing the back of his head with one hand and made his other hand fly out to meet Luffy's.

"Oh its no problem Uncle Buggy, my room back on Dad's ship is messier than this." Luffy stated with a big smile.

"Oh? And how is dear ol' Dad doing nowadays? Good I ho- WAIT A MINUTE!" Buggy then got several tic marks.

"JUST WHAT IS HAPPENING HERE?"

"Huh? You were saying hi to your nephew." Luffy stated, confused.

"What?" Buggy sweat dropped.

"I don't have a nephe-" During the conversation everyone stopped what they were doing, confused upon hearing that Buggy has a nephew. It was a shocker for them honestly.

"Of course you have a nephew!" Luffy, interrupted, proclaimed loudly while taking off his cloak, Buggy eyed the Dragon scar Luffy had over his heart but didn't say anything.

"Uh, just what is going on here?" Nami whispered to Zoro.

"I have no idea..." He whispered back.

"Are you Luffy's crew mate?" Nami asked him.

"Yeah, his First Mate. Who are you?"

"I just joined you guys, I'm your Navigator."

"Oh? Finally, now we can actually sail with an actual destination." Zoro said, nodding to himself.

Going back to the conversation between Luffy and Buggy.

"Brat!? What the hell are you doing here?! Oh god..." Buggy seemed to be sweating like a waterfall, he then fell on his knee's and scooted towards Luffy.

"Oh please, oh please, oh PLEASE don't tell your dad I almost killed his son! PLEASE! I beg of you, have mercy!" Buggy began to grovel.

"Kill his son? What? You think that puny thing was gonna kill me? Do you have no faith in your nephew, Uncle Buggy?"

"PUNY!? I'll have you know I spent months making this 'puny' thing!" Buggy exclaimed angrily.

"Uh huh... anyway, it was a nice visit and all but me and my crew need to get going, Was fun meeting you again Uncle Buggy!" Luffy began walking away while waving. He also motioned for Nami and Zoro to follow him, both of them being uterly confused about the whole ordeal.

"Oi! Oi! What kind of Uncle would I be if I didn't catch up with my nephew!"

"... You have food?" Luffy looked over his shoulder.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

One Uncle, Nephew reunion party later...

The day dragged on without incident. The Buggy crew were dancing and drinking and laughing the night away. The crew was having such a nice time that

"Daaammnnn that was some good food and alcohol!" Luffy said, wiping his mouth off with his fore arm. "Thanks for the party Uncle Buggy." He continued with a big smile.

"Oh it was no problem at all!" Buggy said bashfully, rubbing the back of his head.

"No really, thank you." Luffy said back with with a deeper meaning thank Buggy could catch onto.

"Welp," Luffy began, standing up and brushing his pant legs off. "It was fun Uncle Buggy but me and my crew need to get going, you know, pirates to steal from and random women to mess around with on different islands. You know, the usual."

"Oh yes I totally understand, please be on your way. I'll even have my men give you some rations since the island is about three days away."

"Thanks Uncle Buggy we appreciate it!"

"Thanks Red Nose." Zoro said in a monotone.

"Oh it was no prob- EXCUSE ME YOU PRICK?!" Buggy exclaimed with shark teeth.

"He didn't mean anything by it Buggy." Luffy got in between the two glaring men, trying to calm down the situation.

"I said you have a ridiculous nose you Clown!" Unfortunately for Luffy, Zoro wasn't helping at all.

" Zoro... Zoro, why did you have to say that?"

"He cree-, he just looks ridiculous." Zoro turned away, crossing his arms.

"Does- does Uncle Buggy creep you out Zoro?" Luffy appeared behind him, having a sinister smirk.

"W-what?! NO! Of course i'm not afraid of that creepy looking Clown!" Zoro yelled from behind his shoulder, immediately closing his mouth before turning away again.

"Ah well, won't really use that info til later." Luffy just shrugged before sauntering off towards the table full of food and drink which, coincidentally had Nami standing right next to it, look nervous and out of place but Luffy knew of a way that would make her stop standing around and have 'fun'.

Luffy then proceeded to whisper something into Nami's ear.

"Steal anything of value on Buggy's ship and put it into ours. Anything that can fit anyway..."

" What?!" Nami whisper yelled (I still have no idea how to say that correctly or even if there is a word for that...) "What do you mean steal from your 'Uncle'?"

"Huh? Oh that guy isn't my Uncle persé, he isn't even related to me other than that my Dad worked with him on the same boat since they were little, so hence the Uncle part. But the thing is is that I never met the guy before..." Luffy said, looking anywhere and everywhere but her.

"E-excuse me?" Nami asked incredulous.

"He ain't really my Uncle even." He shrugged.

"You are unbelievable, what if we get caught because of you?!"

"That's the exact reason I came over here for, I need you to start stealing shit, I don't know how much longer Buggy will continue to be an idiot. Just do what your Captain say's m'kay?"

Nami looked pissed but began walking toward Buggy's ship anyway.

"Heh, good girl." Luffy said quietly while a piece of meat, although he wasn't able to enjoy it when a fist met the back of his head.

"She has super hearing, I know she does..."Luffy groaned.

Meanwhile Buggy ordered his men to load up the small crews ship, even went so far as to offer a bigger ship, though it belonged to the village and because the ship belonged to the village and said village hasn't had any bad interactions with Luffy or his crew, he politely declined.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Halfway towards the docks which held Buggy's ship, a smaller ship that flew Buggy's flag and Luffy's small boat...

"Thanks again for the party Uncle Buggy, it was fun while it lasted." Luffy said through squinted eyes.

"Oh it was no problem at all kid. If you ever find yourself in need of entertainment me and my crew will be more than happy to throw you and your friends a party!"

"Really?! *Sniff. Sniff.* Thanks Uncle Buggy!" Luffy was holding back tears while giving Buggy a bear hug, which resulted in said Clown to have a cracked back.

"A-a-again, it was n-no problem kid." Buggy said through clenched teeth.

"Anyway, we'll see you guys later!" Luffy said, beginning his walk towards his small boat with Zoro.

A collective 'Bye' rang out from the entire Buggy crew, including the more powerful members like Mohji and Cabaji, who Luffy bluntly called 'Cabbage' for the rest of the day.

As Luffy and Zoro made their way to their ship, Zoro asked something.

"Where's the woman Navigator?"

"Hmm? Oh she's on Buggy's ship, stealing shit." Luffy said simply.

"W-what?"

"I said she's stealing shit. You know like his treasure and what not."

"Seems awfully mean for a nephew to steal his Uncle's treasure after he threw him a party. You sure you're not an asshole?"

"Yes I'm sure since that guy ain't even my Uncle, I mean he and my Dad were on the same ship as pirate apprentices when they were young so you could technically say he was my Uncle but then again my Dad isn't my Dad by blood and my Uncle isn't even related to my Dad soo... yeah... complicated family tree I tell ya that much..." Luffy rambled on while Zoro just sweat dropped.

Luffy stopped talking suddenly while turning his head towards the left, trying to hear better, even though he could hear just fine, he just wanted to focus on the conversation Buggy was having with Mohji.

"I never knew you had such a nice nephew, Captain." Mohji said with a smile on his face while still waving at the duo walking towards the docks.

"What do you mean? I don't have a nephew." Buggy said casually, still smiling and waving at his nephew.

"What do you mean he isn't your nephew? You just had an Uncle, Nephew reunion party." Mohji stopped smiling and waving and started looking at Buggy, confused.

"What? I'm telling you I don't have a nephew, I was an only child." Buggy said vehemently towards his subordinate.

"Then who was the kid in the Straw Hat?"

"Him? Oh he was my ne..ph..ew... WAIT A GOD DAMN MINUTE!" Buggy yelled.

After that yell, Luffy turned towards Zoro.

"Ok, we need to start running... like... NOW!" Luffy then broke into a sprint, Zoro following right behind him.

"Oi! What's going on?!"

"Oh, it's nothing! We're just going to start being chased by the Buggy pirates!"

"You aren't gonna fight them!?"

"No! Not when there is precious gold on the line here! How could you say something like that Zoro!?"

Just then Nami came out of an alleyway, joining up with her crew, hearing the last part Luffy said to Zoro.

"What did he say Luffy!?" Nami panted, holding a large bag that was thrown behind her shoulder.

"He asked why I wasn't fighting the Buggy pirates because Buggy suddenly remembers he doesn't have a nephew!" Luffy yelled.

"Zoro! How could you say such a thing when precious gold is on the line here!?" Nami yelled with shark teeth towards Zoro who just sweat dropped thinking, 'Those two are like two peas in a pod I tell you what.'.

"After them you fools!" A voice exclaimed from behind them.

Buggy was hot on their heels, his Devil Fruit working in full action, pieces of his everywhere, flying towards the running crew.

"What the hell is he!?" Nami and Zoro yelled at the same time.

"Hes a Devil Fruit eater like me except he ate the Separation Fruit! A swordsman's worst nightmare! He can split himself apart at will and isn't hurt by sharp objects!" Luffy explained to them.

"So don't try to fight him Zoro!" Luffy continued.

Suddenly something large was in their way, Zoro dodged to the right while Luffy grabbed Nami by the waist and pulled her with him to the left, narrowly dodging a claw swipe.

"I've caught them Captain Buggy!" Mohji exclaimed from atop Ritchie, his pet giant lion.

"Oh! Good work Mohji! Now kill them!" Buggy ordered.

"Ritchie! Kill!"

As Ritchie was about to take another claw swipe towards Luffy and Nami, Luffy suddenly put Nami behind him and stared at Ritchie straight in the eye, making said Lion hesitate to even move.

"Oi, Ritchie! Kill them!"

"Ritchie..." Luffy said in a soft voice.

Nami was about to scream for Luffy to do something when all of a sudden...

"SIT!" He yelled, making the big lion sit right on his ass, sweating.

"What did you do to Ritchie you bastard!?" Mohji yelled at Luffy.

"I only reminded him who's really on top of the food chain." Luffy didn't even send a glance towards the fuming, self proclaimed 'Beast Tamer'.

Zoro, who was watching the whole thing with amusement, felt a pair of eyes upon him but when he looked around he saw no one.

"Ritchie, lay down and don't interfere." Luffy said calmly. Ritchie immediately laid down and froze, fearing the boy with the strange eyes in front of him.

"Ritchie! Get up you lazy lion and kill them now! Your master demands-" Mohji was suddenly sent skyrocketing towards a building, making a hole in the building before more loud sounds came from the building before it collapsed on top of the Beast Tamer.

"Nami..."

"Y-yes?"

"Take a boat, put the gold in and get ready to set sail, me and Zoro will catch up." He said with a low voice.

"But I-"

"Now would be a good time to run, Nami." Just as he said that a sword came slashing down on them. As Luffy was about to catch the sword with his teeth, another sword intercepted it.

"Your fight is with me circus freak!" Zoro yelled, slashing back at the unicycling swordsman, Cabaji.

"It will be a pleasure to fight with you, Roronoa Zoro!" Cabaji exclaimed with a twisted grin.

"Slice his ass into the ground Zoro!" Luffy said with a stuffed mouth full of popcorn.

"Where the hell did you get popcorn!?" Nami yelled.

"I got it from the food table over there." Luffy stated simply, pointing in the direction of the building the Buggy pirates set up as a base.

"How!? I didn't even see you grab it!"

"I ran over there and go some, duh." Luffy shrugged, looking on with fascination at the fight Zoro and Cabbage were having, Zoro was winning of course. "Anyway, run for the boat like I told you!" He yelled at Nami who then finally complied with his 'order' and started another sprint for the docks.

"Acrobatic Special! Old man's flame!" Cabaji yelled, pulling down his scarf and spitting fire at Zoro who tried covering his face but was still burnt from the attack.

While still using his Special, Cabaji kicked Zoro's side but was blocked by a blade, he then felt something sharp puncture his skin on his cheek making it bleed. Zoro used his mouth sword to attack Cabaji while his right handed blade was blocking Cabaji's own saber.

Zoro lept back, panting and slightly groaning at the burnt marks on his skin.

"Not bad Zoro, unfortunately I have to end this quickly!" Cabaji said cryptically.

"You're right in ending this quickly, except I'll be the one to do it!" Zoro yelled.

"Now Captain!" Cabaji yelled behind his shoulder. In that instant a flying hand with a dagger came flying out from behind Cabaji, catching Zoro off guard it was about to strike him when suddenly another hand grabbed Buggy's hand with a VERY firm grip.

"Buggy... this fight is between swordsman, don't interfere again." Luffy said in a low voice, his hat covering his eyes.

"Ow, ow, ow! Ok, ok, ok! Just let go! You're hurting my hand!" Buggy exclaimed

Luffy let go of Buggy's hand only for another one to pop out from nowhere, aiming for Luffy's side. Luffy didn't bother making scales, he wanted to beat down this Clown with his own power, but since he pissed off about twice he decided to use his power only once.

Buggy was laughing and grinning at his sneak attack on Luffy but slowly took on a more and more painful expression.

"F-f-fire! My hand is on fire! Water, water, water, water! Give me water dammit!" Buggy yelled, running around with his burning hand in tow.

"I asked you nicely, do it again and I'll make sure you'll only ever have one hand again." Luffy snarled.

"Ok! Continue the fight!" Luffy stated, throwing his hand down in between the two confronting swordsman, one with widened eyes and the other with a surprised expression.

"Acrobatic Spe-" Cabaji was going to attack Luffy for hurting his Captain but was interrupted by Zoro since he saw what was about to happen.

"How many times do I have to say it!? Your fight is with me circus freak!" Zoro yelled, skillfully slicing, slashing, stabbing, and swiping his own swords toward Cabaji, who was sweating due to the amount of energy he had to put behind each block and parry.

"Acrobatic Special! Murder under a cloud of smoke!" Cabaji called out after there was a slight pause in the fight, spinning his sword on the ground til a full cloud of dust was between him and Zoro.

"Well that's a very literal name for an attack if I ever saw one..." Luffy sweat dropped.

"It's just a cloud of dust, what do you think you can d-" Zoro was interrupted when a sword went through his unguarded side. (It's in the same place Buggy stabbed Zoro in canon.)

"Gah! I shouldn't have let my guard down." Zoro cursed at himself.

"Zoro!" Luffy called out.

"Don't be a shitty idiot! Slice that son of a bitch into the ground!" He continued.

"Your Captain seems to have a lot of faith in you." Cabaji commended Zoro.

"Although I think that faith is misplaced on the count of me being stronger." He said condescendingly.

Zoro, however, ignored the jab at his pride and took the bandanna off his arm and tied it around his head, he was finally going to take this fight seriously.

"Acrobatic Special! Hundred spin tops wind attack!" Luffy just sweat dropped at the long ass names Cabaji had for his attack's. If Luffy was fighting this fight, it would be over the second Cabaji started saying his attack, take way to long and you're gonna get pounded into the ground.

The surprise attack, again, caught Zoro off guard but was fast enough to cut most of the spinning tops. During the fast barrage of tops, Cabaji called out another attack, riding up the closest building's wall before, again, calling another attack out which was basically aiming for Zoro on the way down... nothing special about it at all...

"Cabaji, i'll hold him down! Finish Zoro!" Buggy yelled, calling out his own 'attack' before releasing his good hand, flying low to the ground.

"As you wish, Captain!"

"You sneaky bastards!" Zoro was sweating now due to situation he was in and wasn't confident he would get out of this one when all of a sudden a loud and deep sounding growl made it self known, along with Buggy screaming 'Let go of my hand you bastard!'.

"I told you time after time again, to NOT interfere." Luffy growled out.

During Luffy's talk, Zoro jumped away from the downward stab before Cabaji hit the ground and called out his attack 'Devil Slice' in time for Cabaji to hit the ground hard enough that he wasn't quick enough to pull out his now stuck sword which resulted in him getting sliced in three places, his neck, his chest, and finally his stomach. Falling off his unicycle, Cabaji was bleeding out heavily.

"I win... you sneaky bastard." Zoro panted, taking a knee before he finally keeled over himself.

"I suppose I-i-i underestimated y-you Roronoa Zoro..." Cabaji said with his final breath.

"Nice job Zoro. Take breather, i'll be done in less than ten minutes." Luffy said, lightly patting his First

Mate on the back.

"You go do that, i'm just gonna take a nap." Zoro yawned out before closing his eyes.

"You underestimate ME you bastard!? I'll kill you for that!" Buggy exclaimed. Luffy just ignored him and slowly stood up, putting a hand on his hat to make it more secure.

"No, I don't underestimate you, I know I can beat you. You see, my father told me what you can do. I know **exactly** how to counter your abilities." Luffy ground out, still pissed about the warnings he gave Buggy who just ignored them.

"I won't even use my own abilities to beat you, I'll use my own power."

Buggy was about to make another condescending comment but before he could a hard right hook met his face, making him fly backwards.

"H-how the h-hel did that boy do that!?" One crew member asked.

"This fight is on a totally different level!" Another one exclaimed.

"Let's get out of here!" One yelled, making his fellow member's agree and began running away from the two monster's.

"Anyone who runs away I will track down and kill myself." A voice said calmly, making them sweat ever more than they were before.

"Forget about them Uncle Buggy, this fight is between me and you. And anyone who interferes will meet death by my hand!" Luffy yelled out the last sentence.

"Oi! What the hell kind of options are those!?"

"Get up Uncle Buggy, or did one punch take you out of the game for good?" Luffy said in a snide manner.

"I'm still here you brat." Buggy stated, spitting out a tooth.

"You'll pay for making lose a tooth!" Buggy yelled out.

Luffy then noticed a hand was missing. Just then the hand came out from underneath the rubble behind him and rocketed towards him, dagger in said hand.

Luffy didn't budge, only taking one of his feet back to face the blade with his face. The hand was aiming for Luffy's chest but met the resistance, which was Luffy's normal human teeth, which then broke the blade.

"Sneaky bastard..." Luffy shot at Buggy, taking Buggy's hand before it could rejoin its master.

"Oi!"

"How many times do I have to hurt your hand Buggy before you finally learn a lesson?" Luffy said, crushing said hand, bones could be heard cracking under the pressure.

"L-let go of my h-hand you bastard!"

"Nah!" Luffy cheerfully stated, tongue sticking out.

"Separation Cannon!" Buggy called out, surprising Luffy since he didn't think the Clown Captain would recover that quickly from his burnt hand.

Luffy let go of the sword-less hand he grabbed onto before and latched onto the hand that had four dagger's coming straight for his head.

"_Now I sorta wish I didn't say I would beat him with my own strength..."_ Luffy sweat dropped on the inside.

"Release."

Just as Buggy said that, the hand suddenly had more power behind it, Luffy lost his grip but he redirected the hand so it didn't slash him in the face. Unfortunately his hat was in the way.

"How do you like that you annoying brat!?" Buggy exclaimed, his burnt hand coming back to his forearm.

Upon noticing his hat was cut, the air suddenly got warmer.

"Oi, what's with the heat just now?" One crew member asked his comrade's while taking off his wool cap.

"Oh man its really getting h- AHH! MONSTER!" Another one yelled and pointed at Luffy.

"You cut my hat..." Luffy directed his red and slitted eyes toward Buggy, who was sweating not just from the heat but from Luffy's stare.

"W-what the hell are you!?"

"None of your god damn business Clown. Besides, why tell a dead man something he's not going to remember in the afterlife!" Luffy growled out.

Luffy said something under his breath before taking a stance and suddenly vanishing from eye sight.

"Where the hell did that brat go?!" Buggy yelled, looking around frantically, slightly panicking.

"Behind you, Clown." A voice from behind his softly said.

"W-wha-" Buggy was interrupted by a kick to his ball's. Luffy wasn't playing around, the Clown just done messed up, he was going to pay.

After the kick to his ball's, Buggy fell down to the ground, after a moment had passed he finally got up.

"Y-you're gonna pay for th-" Again he was interrupted by a punch to the stomach, making buggy cough up blood.

Soon after that hit he saw a fist coming at his face, Buggy could only watch with fear as the fist came closer. He then rocketed towards a building to his left, he left a hole in the wall of the building but Luffy put enough force behind that punch to make Buggy go through several more buildings.

The Buggy crew was watching, making physical fear in their pant's, waiting for the boy Captain to start going for them.

"If you don't intend to fight me then leave." Luffy stated, calmly walking towards the row of buildings that had Buggy body hole in every single wall.

After that comment most of the Buggy crew began running, fearing for their lives.

"Ready to surrender to your death, Clown?" Luffy asked, standing over the slightly bloody body of Buggy.

"W-what the hell are you kid?!" Buggy wheezed out, coughing up more blood.

"I'm Red Haired Shank's son. That's what I am."

"Shank's!? Since when the hell did he settle down?!" Buggy let out a weak chuckle.

"I guess he wasn't cut out to be a pirate after all." Buggy continued, letting out another chuckle that ultimately made him cough up more blood.

"Shank's never settled down with anyone that I know of, I was only adopted by him. My real father is with the Revolutionary Army." Luffy stated, his eyes going back to the way they were.

"Hehe, I guess I was never at an advantage to begin with was I?"

"No."

"Alright, well i'm *cough cough* waiting, kill me already dammit." Buggy ground out.

After a moment of silence from Luffy, Buggy couldn't take anymore.

"If you aren't going to kill me i'll kill you!" Buggy yelled, his lower half spun behind Luffy, intending to use the boot blades to slice Luffy's back.

All that was met was another kick to the balls.

"W-what's with you and kicking ball's you r-runt?!" Buggy whined out.

"I was never gonna kill you in the first place dumb ass." Luffy then squatted right next to Buggy.

"Huh?"

"My Dad, for some reason actually likes you and thinks of you as his friend. Hell, when he was talking about you while growing up he would always say 'You know, you're Uncle Buggy once-' blah blah blah, that's why I said you had a nephew."

"That annoying piece of shit actually thinks i'm his friend?"

"I know right? I was surprised he thought of you as his friend when I first met you today!" Luffy said, laughing.

"He told me if I ever found you I was supposed to say 'Sorry' for him."

"Why would he say that?" Buggy coughed out, still shocked about all of this.

"He told me to tell you 'Sorry for making you eat that Devil Fruit.' I guess he felt guilty or something, I don't know." Luffy shrugged.

"Annoying Red Haired bastard." Since it was dark out, with normal eyes you couldn't see Buggy beginning to cry, though he held it back.

"Thanks for that party Buggy, it was fun."

"Y-yeah, no problem brat." Buggy just looked away.

"I hope you don't mind if we steal all your valuable shit, we're still pirates you know!" Luffy said with a laugh, walking away with his hands in his pockets.

"O-oi! You get back right now brat so I can- *cough cough* kick your ass!" Buggy yelled back at him

"See you later Uncle Buggy!" Luffy called out. Once he was out of the alleyway he grew his wings and rocketed off towards the docks where his crew was waiting for him.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Welp, that's a wrap everyone! I hope you liked this chapter as much as I had writing it, though for some reason at points I wasn't really satisfied with it so I hope you guys can tell me yourselves about what you think about it in a review, and if it's a good comment then you know just how to inflate my ego XD **

**I don't know how good of a job I did on the fighting scene's I mean I sorta took the Sword fight scene word for word almost but the Buggy vs Luffy fight I made up the entire way as I was writing it so please tell me how good/bad job I did and if possible give out some pointer's. Pointer's will be appreciated of course :D **

**Anyway, this is my longest chapter I have ever wrote, word count at 9579 :D (Excluding the intro and the outro, which including, is 9862 XD) I had fun writing this but it went through several rewrites due to ideas I had that either didn't fit or that I didn't like so... BE HAPPY WITH WHAT YA GET YOU AWESOME INTERWEB PEOPLE!**

**With that said I bid you guys a good morning/afternoon/evening!**

**Stay awesome my friends. (Totally not a rewrite of the most interesting man in the world beer commercial... totally not...)**


End file.
